It's a Freshmans Year
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Sequel to The Final Year. Chuck, Sarah and friends start their freshman year at university. Stress, friendships, love, fun, study, changes, late nights, mistakes and madness. All in one.
1. Chapter 1

**August 30th.**

**Massachusetts, Cambridge.**

**8:00am, Sarah and Carinas Dorm Room.**

* * *

He shook the bag so the contents rustled lightly. Hopefully, the smell of sweet chocolate and still warm pull apart pastry would linger out of the bag and be a comfortable, rather pleasant way to wake up.

That's what he was hoping for.

It started to work he noticed, when her eyes seemed to tighten even closer together, and a small, slightly adorable moan escaped. Asking the world if she really, _really_ had to get up yet.

"Chocolate crossiaaaants..." He drew out the last word in his morning tone. One he had perfected just for her. A warm, soft, slow voice. If he was too loud and over enthused she'd probably whack him for waking her up too quickly. Summer wasn't so bad. But winter time was a little more tricky. 'It was to cold' she would mumble out still half asleep, clasp on to him as if her life depended on it.

But then there was the one time when she stayed over at his and he did the ol' gentle jabs in her side.

Never again.

She had some serious reflexes and landing on his luckily carpeted floor wasn't his preferred way of getting out of bed.

She definitely woke up after that though. After the dull thud on the ground and Chucks shocked, drawn out 'owww' woke her up enough to apologise. He may have milked it a bit but her apology was well worth any fall.

The paper bag with the delightful little treats touched her nose gently, trying to see if the smell was stronger a little nearer to her.

_Bingo._

She crept her hand out from under her blankets and clasped at the bag, crinkling the folded down top in her fist.

His smile disappeared though, when she moved her hand over to the other side of her bed and dropped the bag.

_Maybe not bingo._

"Damn." He shook his head ready to apologise for waking her up. He thought he really had it sussed this time.

"Morning Sarah...sorry about waking you up."

But then her hand came back and lifted up to curl around the back of his neck. He was on his knees and her gentle pull forced him to lean his upper half on her bed.

Her eyes were slowly opening properly, but before he could see even the faintest flash of blue he was completely on her bed, lips on hers and being kissed rather enthusiastically.

_Ok. So, so, sooo bingo._

She pushed at his chest gently as their lips parted and she let her forehead rest against his. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer, then she leaned back a little and gazed at him with still slightly sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Chuck."

"Hey Sarah." He blinked a little then swiped a hand through his messy hair.

He kneeled back down on the carpet ready to ask her how her first night was. He was planning on coming to see her last night but his parents plane became delayed and he ended up spending a lot longer at the airport than he expected. He didn't mind though, he wouldn't see his parents in a while and he was pretty sure his mom was silently praying that the plane got completely canceled for the day.

Then he realised that Sarah was probably wondering how on earth he even got into her room.

"You accidentally left your spare key in my room yesterday." He quickly explained. "So I thought it would be nice to come and see you this morning since it's your first morning waking up alone. And, but.. is that a little weird? I mean I thought it'd be OK..I guess, I guess I should have probably knocked."

"Accidentally," she replied with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, still smiling. "You bought me croissants?" She turned and grabbed the bag, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah!" He nodded and sat up on the edge of her bed. "I went to a small café about a ten minute walk from here. It was amazing walking past and smelling them so you know, thought I'd get us something."

"Wait." Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while opening the brown bag. "You went for a walk? How long have you been up for?"

"Well it is eight," he quickly checked his watch. "Fifteen and you know? We don't start today so I thought I'd make the most of it..we could go look around the town if-" Chuck suddenly stopped talking when Sarah flung out of the covers and crawled over him, not exactly gently. Her knee connecting with his groin a little painfully.

"Oww...!..What? What is it?" He almost toppled off the too small, single bed.

"Shit! Shit! I mean shoot, shoot!" She started racing around pulling open her new draws that she neatly folded her clothes into the night before. "Oh my freaken god! I'm late!"

"For what!?" His eyes darting back and forth, going big and wide when she quickly started stripping in front of him. He coughed a little.

"Class!"

"We don't start today?" He said rather confused. She was pulling up her stockings so fast that he was sure she was going to rip a hole in them.

"You don't but I do!" She said throwing on her flowery short dress. "We have some stupid meet and greet. And I am late! We started at eight!" She ran into her small mirror rummaging through her makeup bag. "Stupid alarm clock didn't freaken work."

Chucks eyes glanced to her bed side table. "Ah..i think it did it looks like you pressed snooze.."

"What?" She called as she turned around, brushing the make up brush over her cheeks.

"No-nothing," he quickly said. "Stupid alarm clock."

"Is my make up OK? I didn't even get to have a shower and my hair is so knotty!" She quickly brought her hair up into the messiest of buns. "Late and I look like a mess on my first day."

"You look beautiful," Chuck truthfully told her. "You don't even need makeup. But it does look good."

"Is it even?" She asked, standing a little closer to him.

"Is what in even?"

"My makeup!"

"I..uh yes? Very, uh, very even." Chuck nodded. "Beautiful..even."

Despite her lateness he made her smile. "You're so biased."

He was about to reply when she threw her satchel over her shoulder and slipped her feet into some black, laced up canvas shoes.

"Bye!" She called.

"Bye!" He stood up and held the bag of croissants. "I guess you don't want one of...and she's gone. Ok.." He stood a little awkwardly in her room. "Right."

"I will take one!" She quickly jogged back in opened the bag in his hand and plucked a still warm chocolate croissant out. "Thank you!"

His smile grew as he watched her leave for the second time. "You're welcome. I love you..and OK, you're gone again..."

He turned around, looking at the blankets strayed out on the floor. Deciding to make her bed for her he leant down to pick up the fitting sheet when he heard another set of footsteps.

"What'd you forget this tim-"

She leant up, a little breathless and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too." Her smile softened. "Heaps."

He wanted to, more than anything wrap her in his arms and suggest that she already fake a sicky. But he checked his watch again and grabbed her by the shoulders. Turning her around he gave her a gentle push. "Go!"

"Bye!" She grinned over her shoulder as she left the room again, hopefully for the last time.

Although, Chuck wouldn't really mind.

"Ugh. Do you guys have to be so noisy?"

Chuck flung around with the bed sheet in his hand. "Carina!?" The confusion was clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"..." Carina walked over and flopped out on Sarah's bed. "You know Sarah and I got a double room right?" She pointed to the flowery room separator. Both her and Sarah weren't too sure on the curtain that hung down the middle of their room. But they thought they'd give it a go.

Chuck slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot." He laughed a little. "When I came through the door I saw the curtain but I didn't really think about it."

"Can you pull it down?"

"What the curtain?"

"Yeah," Carina nodded. "It's like we're in hospital."

Chuck agreed and unhooked the curtain. "I'm surprised you guys even put it up."

"One of the women down stairs gave it to us. Insisting it was a good idea and that we needed privacy."

"Hmm," Chuck shrugged and folded up the material. "How's Morgan?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Carina pulled a face as she sat up from the bed and let out a long yawn.

"I was asking you because you know, you guys kind of sort of date? No?" Chuck really wasn't sure where Carina and Morgan stood. Morgan was still a little nervous around her when it came to the 'dating' aspect. So Chuck promised he'd try to do a little digging.

"Chuck. No. You are not good at getting information out of people so don't even try." Carina stated. "Sarah agrees with me."

"I, I wasn't even trying!"

''Whatever." Carina walked over and looked through her still packed suitcase. "I can't believe Sarah has to go today."

"Yeah I know." Chuck nodded,giving up on the idea of trying to help Morgan. He finished pulling up the covers on Sarah's bed.

"Are you making her bed?" Carina snorted a laugh. "Wait. You didn't stay over did you!?"

"Nah," Chuck shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you." He grinned.

"Good." Carina pointed at him. "Because I don't want to hear-"

"Carina I get it." Chuck blushed. "I'm gonna go now.."

"You're such a prude!"

"I am not!" Chuck backed towards the door.

"Wait!" Carina quickly held the door open. "I'm hanging out with you and Morgan today. So meet me at the dining room."

* * *

Sarah liked to socialize. She wouldn't call herself a social butterfly but she usually found it pretty easy to make friends. She would be lying though, if she said she wasn't nervous for her first day at uni. A new class, new people, a new town. It was a lot to take in.

And turning up late to her first lecture of the year didn't help.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly. That terribly awkward moment of the door opening, pausing the rooms conversations. The professor, with thinning grey hair and blacked rimmed glasses turned to her.

"Hello there!"

"Hi.." She lifted her strap of her satchel up her shoulder, a nervous habit she's had since she was thirteen. "Sorry I'm late."

"Not at all, not at all. It's always a little tricky to find your way on the first day."

Sarah smiled a little. The room looked nice, a lot different to her last years classrooms It was so odd seeing all these faces looking back at her and not recognising any of them. Not even Jackson. Yeah, apparently he got some 'other opportunities' presented to him at Stanford university. Which Sarah was secretly, or not so secretly, happy about. Seeing him at school and out and about after his obvious flirting and her, regretfully, letting him do it was just awkward. She couldn't even look at him again.

"Take a seat." The professor broke her out of her thoughts and gestured towards the seats going up in levels.

"Uh OK, thanks." Sarah nodded and walked to the closest seat up the front.

As she placed her bag on the floor next to her she glanced up at the middle two rows. Either the girls sitting in the back row of seats had known each other before or they were very quick to make friends.

She felt nervous and she hated it. She didn't want feel this. She hadn't felt like this since her first year at elementary school.

She felt shy.

_Dammit. Relax. It's my first day. I can do this._

"Alright," The man clapped his hands. "I know you're all going to groan and moan but lets start with a nice meet and greet."

_Oh man._

"Now, this is not High School any more so you can call me Robert, or Mr Arbuckle.I'm a law professor and-"

_I wonder what Chucks doing._

* * *

Chuck ruffled his hair with his towel trying to dry the ends, before he flopped down on his pillow. The communal bathrooms were a little to get use to and his shirt was still damp from it falling on the wet floor.

Him, Morgan and Carina had a rather entertaining day to say the least. His ear drums were still pounding from the piercing voice over the speakerphone every twenty seconds. Letting people know what was on offer for the orientation week and what activities the university board had planned. There was even a concert that night which Morgan and Carina seemed particularly thrilled about.

He didn't know if Sarah would be up for it though, she still hadn't arrived back from her first day. He was sure she would have been back at twelve but her text at lunch told him she would be late back, having to 'get to know the other students' and 'touring the uni'.

Apparently it took over nine hours.

His sympathy for her was undeniable.

With his back on the mattress and his head laying on his pillow he thought that he could get use to this. Peace and quiet when he wanted it. Ready cooked meals at six every night. Although that was yet to be judged. And studying something he was genuinely interested in...yet to be judged too. But from his first day, he liked this place.

The knock on the door jolted him out of bed quickly and he opened it wide. Sarah seemed to sigh in relief when he answered and she immediately moved herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his shirt as if she wanted to hide from the world.

"Are you OK?" He asked as his forehead crinkled into a concerned frown.

When she didn't answer he wrapped his arms around her back and kicked the door shut with his foot.

He held her for a long minute, before speaking again.

"Hey?" He unwrapped his arms from her and placed them on her shoulders. Gently pulling her off him he studied her face. "It wasn't that bad was it?" He was suddenly very worried for his first day.

She swallowed and shook her head. "No.." She cleared her throat as she looked up at him. "I don't know." She looked a little pale.

"Was it a long day? Come sit down." He led her over to his bed where she sat on the edge of it and stared down at her hands.

"It was long," Sarah nodded then wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. "And I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid." Chuck assured her as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulders. "First day of university is of course going to be scary, different and you know it always starts bad

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "All the girls are like...loud. Which is good," Sarah quickly said. "If you want to study law, sure. But it's like they knew each other before class even started." She continued. "I was literally the girl in movies who sits by herself all day."

"You didn't talk to anyone?"

Sarah shrugged. "I missed you."

He gave her a small smile. "I missed you."

"It's kind of weird not having you in my class." Sarah replied as she glanced around his room. "Or Carina, Steph, Georgia.."

Chuck gave her an encouraging smile. "It'll get better I promise."

"You promise me do you?" Sarah ducked her head a little and looked up at him.

"Yup. Did you not know I can see into the future? Tomorrow will be a grand day."

Sarah bit her lip to stop her grin. "I don't have to go back till next week," her mood brightened a little. "Anyway, you're right." She stood from the bed and spun to face him. "Everyone's first days suck. Ok not for Amy but-"

"Who's Amy?"

"Think of Jill and Heather...combined."

Chuck joked with a dramatic shiver. "I feel for you."

"I don't mean to act judgemental," Sarah said. "I'm sure she's nice. I just, I'm not sure we have the same...interest..or the same I don't know."

"Why? What kind of interest does she have?"

Sarah smiled a little. "Let's just say she talks loudly...about girl things and things that would make me blush in front of you."

His grin turned curious. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on..." Chuck wriggled his eye brows as he bounced on the bed. "I want to know what would make you blush in front of me."

Sarah turned on her heels and rolled her eyes. "Lets just say she's not a virgin."

"...neither are you."

Sarah smiled at him. "I know. You think I don't know that?"

"Ha!" Chuck laughed. "I know you know I know that you know."

"Ugh." Sarah shook her head as she opened up his wardrobe. "Too tired for your childish ways."

"I have you know Sarah, that this.." He stood up from his bed and pointed at himself. "This is full-grown man."

"Your shaving cream and razor say it all." Sarah grinned to herself as she peeked into his wardrobe, impressed that his clothes were already all neatly folded away.

Chuck patted his cheeks. "Seriously I don't know why I was the last one out of everyone to start getting a beard."

"Stubble."

"Huh?"

"You didn't grow a beard you started getting stubble." She smirked.

"Oh hey, you just wait." Chuck gave her a playful look. "Watcha looking for anyway?"

"Nothing," Sarah answered as she took his gray Radiohead shirt out from its shelf.

He smiled. "Such a stealer."

"Mmhm," Sarah nodded. "I'm going to go and have a sit down shower for an hour."

"The best kind of showers." Chuck agreed.

"What's for dinner?"

"Apparently it's meatloaf."

Sarah nodded. "I'm feeling neutral. What about you?"

"I'm willing to give it a try."

"Yeah. OK, well I'm off." Sarah said as she walked past him running her fingers along his chest.

"Oh..OK.." Chuck nodded.

Sarah smirked as she opened his front door. "Care to join me?"

"I, uh, I ….wh-wait what?"

"JOKING!" Sarah blushed. "I was just kidding..Like, we haven't-you..we haven't had-" She paused for a second. "We have communal showers."

"Oh yeah!" Chuck nodded and had to laugh. "I just had one and you know-" he tilted his head slightly giving her that look that made all her bones feel like a pile of goo. "You know I love you."

"Yeah..." Sarah nodded then cleared her throat. "I'll see you at dinner." She closed the door and quickly bolted for the stair case.

"Sarah!" Carina almost bumped into her friend. "How was your first day?"

Sarah looked up. "Carina!"

"Are you OK?" Carina raised an eyebrow. "You're really red."

Sarah hung her head back as they climbed the stairs. "I just made a joke to Chuck and it kind of... It was a lame sort of joke."

Carina looked at Sarah, interested. "Try it on me."

"What?" Sarah asked as they started walking out through the courtyard.

"The joke, try it on me. I'll see if I laugh."

Sarah smiled a little. "...No it's OK."

"Ohh..." Carina grinned widely. "It's one of those jokes."

"What jokes?" Sarah asked as they climbed the stairs to their floor.

"A sex joke."

"I do _not _say _sex _jokes."

"But you do, do Chuck."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous you know that?"

Carina stayed silent as they walked past a group of people. "How did law go?"

Sarah shrugged. "Ask me in a weeks time."

"That bad?"

"I'm exaggerating."

"Are you homesick?"

"Wha-ha..already? No!"

Carina raised her eyebrows but chose to ignore the high pitch 'no'. "Why have you got one of Chucks shirts?"

"I dunno.." Sarah responded as she unlocked their room door and chucked the shirt on the bed. "You got rid of the curtain I see."

"It was horrible," Carina replied as she sat down on the bean bag she stole from her house before leaving.

"Yeah," Sarah laughed. "We don't need it."

"So what's up with you and Chuck then? You're still red."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she fell on her bed.

"Like a beetroot," Carina continued.

"OK thank you!" Sarah stopped her friend. "It's nothing."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"You know Sarah. We live together now, I'm your best friend and you need to remember that I will do anything for you."

"I don't forget any of that."

"Good." Carina smiled. "You don't have to tell me everything but I find myself to be quite the listener."

Sarah grinned. "You have the job Carina," she teased.

* * *

Sarah and Carina walked down the hall with two of their neighbours in the residence hall. A girl, Jenny, who was from Japan and going to medical school at Harvard. She had a quiet confidence about herself which Sarah liked.

The other girl was Rebecca who seemed just as genuinely nice as Jenny. She was from Texas and Sarah had almost already fallen in love with her accent.

Both girls hadn't known each other before but made sure to send a few emails to each other when they found out they were room mates.

"That's pretty cool you are both going to medical school." Sarah said as they came to the end of the stairs.

"Yeah. At least your late night study sessions will be in sync."

"That's a good point," Rebecca laughed. "Um, do y'all know where we even have dinner?"

"I think we may have to go down there.." Jenny pointed to the light at the end of a small corridor.

"Yeah that looks right." Carina nodded. "I can hear people."

They made their way down the hall and opened the door to the well-lit room with large tables spread out. There were about fifteen plus people and it reminded Sarah exactly of last years school cafeteria.

"I can smell meatloaf," Rebecca guessed. "That or something meaty."

"Hey there's Chuck and Morgan." Carina pointed them out. "Typical already eating."

Sarah chuckled as she watched Chuck chewing enthusiastically. "Do you guys want to come sit with us or..?"

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked and looked at Jenny who seemed almost relieved at the idea. "Yeah we will thanks."

"Hey! Carina, Sarah!" Morgan jumped up. "Sit, sit.. hey you guys have already made friends? Why am i not surprised."

"This is Jenny and Rebecca," Carina introduced. "They are going to medical school and no Morgan, please no-"

"Oh! Really?" Morgan cut her off. "I have this really sore arm recently and I was wondering if-"

"We haven't even been to one class yet!" Rebecca laughed. "I don't think we can diagnose you yet, sorry."

"Damn worth a try." Morgan shrugged. "I'm Morgan by the way and this guy is Chuck Bartowski... the yin to Sarah's Yang."

Sarah sat herself down next to Chuck and reached for his hand under the table It was warm and soft, comfortable. "Thanks Morgan." She laughed quietly.

"Oh are you two going out?" Rebecca asked. "How long have you been together?"

"We like to think of them already married," Carina grinned.

"Nine months?" Sarah looked at Chuck. "I think?"

"November the 15th," Chuck nodded. "That's when took you out and- and then I asked you if you wanted to make it more regular..I can't remember if i actually asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend." Chuck said looking back at Jenny and Rebecca. "But that night was, you know probably where id say we got together." Chuck dug his fork around on his plate. "Best night ever."

Carina looked at their two new friends and raised her eyebrows, silently telling them to get use to it.

"Sentimental is this guys middle name," Morgan said breaking the quiet atmosphere.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca finally blurted out as looked at Jenny then the others and back to Chuck and Sarah. "You guys are to fregin cute!"

* * *

"So 15th of November huh?" Sarah asked as she hugged his arm. They were in the common room making use of the pool table and couches and large screen tv. There was a large group of them there. All the freshmen trying to get to know at least a few people early on.

They were meant to go to a concert but the weather decided to be a little nasty so it was postponed until tomorrow

Chuck turned around from the bookshelf and gave her a crooked smile. "I seriously have a babbling problem."

"Was it really your best night ever?"

"That an every other night with you since."

She crinkled her eyes a little and looked down at the floor. "I love you." She looked back at him and gave him her most radiant smile.

A clap of thunder made her jump a little. "Woah that was loud."

"Hey," Chuck looked at her. "You haven't said much tonight- woah OK that one was almost scary." He said as the loud rumble continued.

"Chuck," Sarah said looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I get homesick."

* * *

**10:00pm**

**Carina and Sarah's room.**

"Second night in and he's already staying over." Carina said out loud.

"I swear you won't even notice me." Chuck called back.

"You know you guys could have just stayed in Chucks room."

"I'm not ditching you," Sarah said as she rested her head on Chucks chest. "Especially not in this weather."

Carina smiled in the dark. She was extremely thankful that Sarah didn't decide to stay in Chucks room. "Thanks."

"You could always invite Morg-"

"You said I wouldn't notice you!"

Chuck quickly buttoned his lips, "Mmfsorry."

"I wonder if you're even allowed to share rooms here." Carina said. "Especially with boys. I bet you there's some sort of rule."

"Probably is," Sarah murmured as she wiggled herself in her new Radiohead t-shirt to get comfy.

"It's weird being away from home."

Sarah agreed. She was definitely a family, mom and dad person. She already missed them. "It took me about five nights of solid effort and stamina to get mom to learn the basics of Skype."

Carina chuckled. "I love your mom but she is hopeless on the computer."

"Tell me about it."

"Is Chucksicle asleep?"

Sarah draped her arm across Chucks torso and smiled when she felt his hand trace circles along her back. "Remember he's banned from talking?"

"Oh yeah!" Carina chuckled. "So Sarah do you remember when you told me that Chuck wa-"

"No! No shut up I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's this?" Chuck spoke up.

"Chuck no." Sarah warned. "Carina I will put that curtain up if you don't stop talking right now."

Carina laughed loudly."Oooo, the curtain."

Sarah chuckled. It was hardly a threat.

"Stupid curtain."


	2. Can i Have Another?

"Sarah!" Carina swung open their dorm room.

It was a Friday afternoon, and a chilly one at that. It was their second week in at university life. Sarah wasn't going to lie, it was hard to get use to. But having her best friends and her boyfriend along for the ride made her feel incredibly lucky. If things were different. If Carina was somewhere on the other side of the country studying. If_ Chuck _wasn't with her she probably would have almost packed her bags after her first day and begged her mom to come pick her up. Which sounded childish and weak but she didn't care. She didn't care if living away from home freaked her out. Because it did and it should. It was a whole new chapter of her life without her parents right there in the flesh with her.

But she had friends with her. She had someone who she could arrive back from class, walk into that person's arms and be wrapped up in a comfortable warmth for however long she wanted.

Basically she couldn't believe she had a boyfriend.

She was in love at nineteen.

She was_ so_ in love at nineteen.

It felt too good and it scared her. A little. What if one day they break up? What if _he _told her he didn't love her anymore. She couldn't picture the words coming out of his mouth, but what if he did. What if he said 'Sarah it's not working, we're young..we have our whole life ahead of us.'

She wasn't so sure what she would do because she knew that things like this happened. More often than not.

And having such thoughts were freaking her out even more. Because the more she thought about it, the more she thought that what if what she's playing through her head pans out in life just the way she worried about and then...

"Sarah!"

"Oh my god." _Oh my god. Something is seriously wrong with me._

"What? What is it?" Carina looked worried for a second.

Sarah turned quickly on the pastel, purple painted stall she was sitting on and shook her head. "No, no...nothing, it's cool. What's up?"

"You will NEVER guess what just happened."

"What?" Sarah asked as she let her wandering thoughts disappear for now. It was something good obviously. Because the smile and _blush? _on her face was glowing.

"This guy called Bryn, really hot if I may add." Carina's tone had turned girly and Sarah started to smile._ Boys._

Sarah rolled her eyes, but was glad for the distraction. "Blue eyes, blonde hair?"

"No, quite the opposite really."

"Really?"

"Brown hair, green eyes. Really, really good-looking."

Sarah looked a tad more interested. "Do tell."

"I almost stuttered." Carina replied. "And I don't stutter often." That was true, Sarah thought. Boys usually stuttered around Carina, never the other way around. "Anyway, he rushed into me. It was like full on, movie like. Books flying, damsel in distress. Anyway, he's a couple of years older and has a flat close by. They're having a big party tonight and-"

"And he invited you and you are sooo excited to go and you can't wait, and I just HAVE to come with you!"

Carina didn't reply right away, replaying Sarah's impression of her in her head. She shrugged, it sounded kind of pretty. "YES!" She grinned as she threw herself on her bed. "Pleeease. You _have_ to." Carina begged. "And you do have that new dress that I know you're just dying to wear."

Sarah twisted her mouth to the side, she did have a point there.

Carina knew she had her...almost.

"What about Chuck? No, wait what about Morgan? Carina, seriously?" Sarah felt a sudden wave of frustration run through her. "You need to give Morgan like a clear explanation of what you want with him. Friends? More? I feel sorry for him!"

It was like their budding romance was flat lining before it even lifted off the ground. One minute Morgan kisses her, prom date, they go on a few double dates, they apparently kiss a little more and the next minute... that's it.

Are they together? Who knows.

Are they going to go on another date? Who knows.

And Carina is all Morgan talks about. 'Oh she's so pretty.' 'Man I was thinking of inviting her over? What do you guys reckon? ' 'Man! Carina and I did this and that and do you know she is one special girl?' 'She's really beautiful.'

And it was cute and Sarah was all 'come on Morgan!' trying to give him a little more confidence in himself. She had a feeling that's where the problem lay. It was like Morgan felt not good enough. He had all these grand ideas but never went through with any. Saying it may not be Carina's thing. 'Oh maybe she won't like it.' 'I don't think I'll do that anymore.'

And then Carina didn't do much either and well, really, Sarah had no clue. She didn't really know what was going on. Other than Morgan was living with hearts in his eyes but not really putting himself out there and Carina she ...

_Like I said. I have no clue._

"I know, I know I will. They can come!"

"And you introduce Morgan to this oh, so hot guy named Bryn?" Sarah asked. "I don't think that's going to go very smoothly..."

"Well..no, but I'll talk to Morgan. I just need a little more time, you know?" Carina wrinkled her brow slightly as she inspected her fingernails. She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't really want to think about it either.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, OK. I don't want you to feel pressured to go out with Morgan if you don't actually have feelings for him." She ducked her head a little so Carina could see her soft smile. "But, but just don't lead him on OK?"

"I won't," Carina promised. "So you'll come? We can go?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go and force Chuck to come though." Sarah grinned, hopping up from her bed and walking towards the door.

"Get him to ask Morgan!"

* * *

Sarah wasn't far away from Chucks door when a frustrated "Argggh!" travelled down the hall. She stopped briefly. _Chuck?_

"Gah!"

_Definitely__ Chuck._

She passed a couple of boys on her way and she gave them a small smile. They always saw her walking down and they always, always stopped walking to let her pass. She wasn't sure why because the hallway was clearly wide enough for them to pass without making contact. Then as she passed she felt them watching her so she would turn around and look at them, giving them a friendly wave.

It happened so often.

"Hi hey hi!" One of them would ramble out quickly while the other one watched on nervously, blush bright on his cheeks.

They reminded her of Chuck a little so she thought they were kind of cute.

She left them with another dazzling smile which made her feel like a bit of a tease.

"Chuck?" She knocked quietly, when the other two boys had finally left down the hall. "You OK?"

No reply.

"Babe...?"

She finally heard quick footsteps, then looked down as the door handle begun to turn. She took a step back when it flew open and a flustered, frustrated looking Chuck stood on the other side.

_Oh his hair._

He must have run his hand through it because it was sticking up, curling around and hanging in his eyes. She would have to fix it for him.

"Sarah, hey!"

She did a double take. "Since-" She tilted her head and gazed at him. _What the?_ "Since when did you wear glasses?"

Chucks eyes widened behind the black rimmed glasses and he quickly took them off. "Uh, just reading ones. My eyes had got a bit sore back at home. Mom insisted I take them." He shoved them in his pocket and rubbed his eyes quickly. He hadn't got use to wearing them.

Sarah's mouth dropped open as she pinched him lightly in the stomach. "You never told me." She seemed shocked. "Put them back on!"

"Hey!" Chuck jumped back from her hands. "The stomachs tender. No touching the stomach."

She still couldn't believe he had worn glasses and he hadn't told her.

"Since when has it been tender?" She scoffed as she backed him into his room. She kicked the door shut with the heel of her leather converse.

"Since..since ages," Chuck nodded quickly as he stumbled backwards. She always made such a sexy entrance. "Very-"

"Very what?" Sarah asked as she moistened her lips. She wanted to ask him to put his glasses back on so she could have a better look. But instead she took a step closer to him and lightly grazed her hand over his stomach and around his waist.

She hadn't seen him all day and his text were just not enough to hold her over until dinner.

"Wha-what are you here for?" Chuck swallowed.

Sarah dropped her hands and took a step back. Her eyes narrowed. He was so annoyingly annoying. "Oh I don't know. You know? I mean clearly not to see my boyfriend."

"Ohh, you know I didn't mean it like that." Chuck smiled some stupid 'you're so cheeky' smile at her and it made her insides clinch a little. He reached out for her but she wasn't through with him yet.

"Hmm," Sarah turned on her heel, just missing Chuck's grasp. "There's a lot of things I don't know it seems. You wearing glasses for one."

He knew she wouldn't let it go. But he wasn't going to put them on just to make her happy.

OK that was a lie. He would put them on to make her happy but he would rather not.

"It's the first time! One time." Chuck said. "I was trying to go over what we learnt today but it's a serious step up. I'm so lost on this," He opened the tab on his laptop. "See this it's-"

"Nope," Sarah placed her hands over her eyes. "This is not my field Chuck, I'm sorry but please don't explain it to me. You know I'll never get it."

Chuck grinned. "OK, that's fair enough I suppose." He closed his laptop down and crossed his arms, leaning against his desk. "What you been up to?"

"Not muuuuch." She did her routine walk around his small room, knowing that soon he'd stop her and pull her softly against him, or link their hands or do something that Sarah always looked forward to. She really loved that he had a single room.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" He asked as he caught her hand.

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded as she let him lead her towards his bed. "I was thinking... we could go to a party or something? Maybe?"

"A party? Is there one down in the common room?" He went to wrap his arms around her waist when she caught his arms to stop him.

"Ah, not exactly.." Sarah looked at him then down at the bed. She let go of one of his arms and pulled down the covers. She slipped her shoes off and climbed in and snuggled down, the side of her face squashed into his pillow.

It was cold, Autumn and Friday.

She closed her eyes and Chuck wondered if she was going to fall asleep on him. She popped one eye open and crept one hand out from under the covers. Giving him a little 'come here' gesture with her hands she spoke softly and needy. "Come cuddle."

Chuck watched her adorable pout for a second before slipping...more like fumbling because he wasn't so graceful at taking his shoes off into his bed. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her near. "Have you been invited to a party already? "

"No, Carina got invited." Sarah replied as she let herself relax into him. "You're warm."

"So the truth comes out," Chuck teased as he let his fingers dance across her lower back where her sweat shirt was riding up. "You're using me as a hot water bottle."

"That and a few other reasons," She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "We haven't been alone in ages...and ages and-" she stopped speaking when she deepened the kiss.

That was true, Chuck thought. They had slept together regularly because Sarah had told him it getting harder to sleep alone at night when she had another option of sleeping with someone. It always ended up with her curled right up next to him. Her back facing him, his arms around her waist, her hands covering his hands. All warm and smelling like her coco shea butter moisturizer.

But it had been a whole month since they had done anything _more_ than making out. Ok some pretty serious making out. But no more than that. Chuck didn't know why exactly but he had a feeling it had to do with the stress of moving to a new town, uni starting then once at university, that Sarah shared a room with Carina. Which was fine because he was in a single room. So they could have his room when they wanted. But at the same time it was only the second week in and Sarah wasn't comfortable with ditching Carina so early in the year.

"And I do love being alone with you." Chuck replied once she parted her lips from his. She let out a contented sigh when he kissed his way down her neck.

Sarah grinned and tilted her head back. "Mm."

"Did you lock my door?"

"Mm."

Chuck stopped his kisses and looked at her. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"To what?" Sarah opened her eyes.

"Locking the door."

"Who cares?"

"You. If Morgan walks in."

"Chuck no, please just keep going I'm too tired to think."

She sounded whiny and Chuck grinned. "Well if you're tired.."

"What?"

"I don't want to keep you awake."

"God I hate you sometimes."

"Aw, Sarah.." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes as he looked down at her. "That was mean."

Sarah smiled up at him, his weight sitting comfortably on her hips. "But you were being annoying."

"I never say I hate you when you're being annoying."

"When am I ever annoying?" Her face was full of innocence.

"When, when...hmm...when you kept putting your cold hands on my stomach the other night!"

Sarah dropped her bottom lip a little. "But you said you were going to warm them up for me."

"Not that way!" Chuck faked a shiver at the memory.

Sarah grinned. "Not my fault your abs are just too irresistible. "

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You know I can't take that as a compliment."

"Why?" She turned on her side to look at him. She was feeling a little sleepy and she was so comfortable that she had second thoughts on going to the party.

He lifted up on his elbows and pulled his shirt up. "Point them out."

Sarah looked at his pale stomach and the fine hairs trailing down to the waist of his jeans.

"See you can't see any abs can you?" Chuck smiled when she didn't answer.

"Yes." Sarah looked at him briefly. "Here," She kissed the left side of his stomach. "And here." SHe kissed the right side. She ran her hands up his chest and rested her head on his stomach.

"So I have only two abs?" Chuck grinned.

Chuckling, Sarah climbed her way back up and looked down at his face. She was dangerously close to him and she really hoped that she had locked the door.

"Chuck, we actually have no parents downstairs now." Sarah whispered as she kissed him. "We are actually alone, and.." She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder. "You smell like my favourite."

"Yo Chuck!" Morgan banged loudly on Chucks door. "Did Sarah tell you about the party tonight? So keen for it! Oi, dude let me in!"

_Morgan. I will kill you. I will Seriously kill you._

"You will never guess what I have!"

"Well at least you locked the door." Chuck sighed as he gently rolled Sarah off him and hopped out of the bed.

"Noo-mmn.." Sarah moaned as she lost contact with him. "Commme back."

"I will I'll just-" Chuck opened the door as Morgan held up two new, shiny games."Are- are they?" His eyes grew wide as Morgan nodded his head.

"Got em on-line," Morgan grinned widely. "Just come out. Wana play?"

"I-i..."

Sarah hearing the conversation narrowed her eyes as she climbed out of his bed. "Of course he does." She said as she strutted past the two and out the door. "Because he has nothing better to do!"

Chuck quickly followed her out the door. "No, nononono wait, Sarah!"

She stopped walking. She knew she could tell Morgan to go see Carina, or pull Chuck back in his room and lock the door (which would be kind of mean to Morgan) but she didn't have to. If there was some new game out that they were just dying to play then so be it.

"I'm kidding Chuck," she smiled softly as she turned around. "You do your thing and I'll see you at dinner." She gave them a head nod and took another step backwards. "And uh, we'll continue our..conversation tonight OK? Because I feel that it's a conversation long overdue and yeah.."

"Right!" Chuck nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes...long, long.." he coughed a little. "Overdue."

She gave them another smile then turned back around and left back to her room.

"Chuck," Morgan came up behind him as Chuck watched Sarah saunter off. "I'm sorry man. Were you guys? You know? Getting jiggy?"

"Getting jiggy? Morgan where do you get these words from?"

Morgan ignored the question. "I'm super proud of you man."

Chuck wasn't sure for what but he took the praise. "Thanks man." It probably had something to do with having Sarah as a girlfriend.

"Alright, we got an hour. Lets go lets go!"

* * *

"Are you snap chatting Chuck?" Carina asked as she tied the laces on her black heels.

"No." Sarah flipped her iPhone down on her lap.

"What was that puppy dog look you were doing then?"

"I wasn't." Sarah stuck her tongue out and walked over to their shared mirror. She grabbed her black eyeliner and closed her left eye.

_Focus._

Carina laughed and tied her other heel up. "We are finally going out!"

"I know," Sarah said slowly as she steadily drew the eyeliner on. "It's making me feel older."

"Chuck snapped ya back," Carina said quickly as she leaped for the phone.

"Carina no!" Sarah felt the eyeliner swerve up her eyelid. "Dammit! Now look what you made me do!"

"Gross you guys are sexting!" Carina chucked the phone back on the bed. "Yuck."

"We are no-" Sarah smiled as she read his text. "Chuck and I don't 'sext'. That's not really our thing..and I don't even know what that is."

"Duh."

"What do you mean duh?" Sarah asked. "Gah this eyeliner is smudging now." She grabbed a cotton bud to try to erase the smudge.

"Even mentioning something about sex he goes all red. I don't even have to say the word but imply it and he turns into a tomato!"

Sarah chuckled as she ran the pad of her finger along her eyelid to make sure it had all come off. Starting again, she spoke a little slower. "Well why would he want to talk to you about it anyway? You're such a tease."

"I am not!"

Sarah didn't reply for a couple of minutes as she drew a small flick with the black liquid.

"Damn, one eyes thicker than the other." She blinked her eyes in the mirror.

"You have another message." Carina picked up her phone. "Who's Zondra?

* * *

**2 Weeks ago...**

Sarah sat next to a girl name Lisa in their lecture. She was nice enough and Sarah shared her notes to her when Lisa wasn't quick enough to jot them down. She was from DC and apparently had been basically told to do law by her dad. Which Sarah couldn't even imagine how that must feel. Her parents never, ever pushed her to do anything she didn't want to. In part from tidying her room or doing the dishes but she wasn't really sure if that counted.

As their professor left to grab something that Sarah didn't hear what, she sat back in her chair and occasionally said a few words in the conversation the other girls were having. She felt kind of antisocial but it was her second day, and she brought it down to just not quite adjusting yet.

She had done better than her first day though. This time forcing herself to actually go and sit by the other girls in class.

The door flew open sending a cool breeze through the room. She still couldn't get over the fact that it had turned to Autumn so quickly. It was dresses, shorts, singlets and bikinis and she was in absolute summer bliss. Then uni started and it chilled off and now she was pulling out the scarves and beanies and she just wasn't ready for it yet.

A tall, brunette girl with tanned skin looked around the room, seemingly happy when she didn't spot the professor. Sarah looked up from her iPhone as the girl squashed in next to her.

"This is law right?"

Sarah nodded her head, she was sure she hadn't seen this girl before. "Yeah. Are you in this class?"

"Yep. Mom moved with me here so we were still unpacking yesterday."

"Oh cool, where are you from?"

"California. Long Beach, you?"

"Burbank."

"Nice. So what's the lecturer like? Young? Sexy? Smart?"

"Uhh.." Sarah chuckled. "Old and smart?"

"Goh." Zondra pulled out her laptop case and unzipped it. "The names Zondra Rizzo by the way."

"Sarah Walker."

"Nice to meet you Sarah but I have one question...well observation really."

"Yeah?" Sarah smiled slightly, wondering what it would be.

"You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Um," Sarah looked at her phone, the screen was black so her screen saver wasn't the clue. And her laptop's shut, also not the clue. "How do you know?"

"Because," Zondra lowered her voice as the professor rushed back in. "Those guys over there? Are super good-looking. And you're not sitting by them."

Sarah laughed quietly. "That's how you can tell?"

"And you're in love."

"I am?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Zondra smirked. "Because you still haven't turned around to look at them."

Sarah turned around.

Not that she had anything to prove because she didn't. She was guilty of both Zondra's observations. But she looked anyway because she could honestly say she hadn't taken any notice of them before. Which made her feel kind of nice.

She wondered if Chuck had ever looked at a girl a second longer than normal.

_Probably._

_But hopefully not._

It wasn't a crime but she secretly, very, only secretly wished that she was the only girl he would ever look at longer than your usual glance.

But then there were models and actresses and singers and famous people.

She was kidding herself, of course he would. Because she could stare and Leonardo DiCaprio all day. Literally all day. With his blue eyes and blonde hair and cheeky, confident smile.

But then she could stare at Chuck her whole life.

"Oh my god they're looking!" Zondra whispered and quickly started tapping aimlessly on her laptop.

Sarah shook the image of Chuck out of her head when she realised that four out of the seven of the guys were looking straight back at her.

"Oh god," Sarah blushed and turned her head to Zondra. "They just caught us staring!"

Zondra laughed loudly before receiving a look from the professor, which then led to a 'who are you?' which then led to a new round of introductions.

* * *

Chuck wondered who this 'friend' was that invited Carina to the party. He didn't think about it for too long though because she didn't say much and Sarah didn't seem to keen to elaborate on anything. But the house they strolled up to at 10:30pm was, well, flash. For a bunch of flatter anyway. He couldn't think much more to say. It was a two storey, wooden house with a small balcony on the top floor. Light flooded out from the wide windows and he could already hear a dull thud of music coming from the speakers.

"Noise control might be here soon."

"Oh lighten up Chuck!" Carina strode on ahead. "You better get use to it."

"She's happy tonight," Chuck told Morgan and Sarah as they followed slowly behind.

Sarah shivered in her little blue dress, cursing herself for not listening to her moms continual advise.

_God I wish I brought a jacket. God I envy boys._

"I can't belive uni students flat in this? It's nicer than my parents house." Morgan shoved his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head to look up at the balcony. "I might go catch up with Carina. Meet you guys in there?"

"Yeah buddy," Chuck replied and stopped halfway up the driveway to look at Sarah. "You look really, amazingly gorgeous tonight."

Sarah loved her navy blue, flowy dress. It was a little see through so she wore a slip under, but it was one of those dresses that just fitted well. And her black heels made her feel tall and she didn't know, but she felt good and she wanted to hear Chuck say something. Because it made her feel even better.

It made her blush too and she cursed herself yet again. He said it so often, but her cheeks always, always heated up.

"But are you cold? You have goosebumps." He rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Do you want my jacket?"

Sarah looked longingly at his jacket, she would love it. All warm and comfy and smelling like him and his cologne.

But she shook her head and linked her hand with his.

"I'm OK." She spoke softly to him. Suddenly feeling the urge to go somewhere where it was just them two. "I love you."

"I love-" Chucks reply got washed out by the large group of boys rustling pass them. Chucks arm snaked around Sarahs waist protectively.

"Evening chap! You have a fiiiine lass with ya here. Have you two just met?"

Chuck took a small step back from the sloshing beer in the twenty-something year old guys hand. His Scottish accent was terrible but the guys behind him obviously thought he was some sort of comedian.

"Hey, no this is my girlfriend, Sarah." Chuck nodded. "Love the shirt by the way."

The guy looked down at his Star Wars shirt then back up to Chuck, a grin erupting on his face.

"HAAA! This guy is classy. Come on take a swig! Take a drink." The guy turned around and gestured to his friend to pass him a beer. Cracking open the top he passed it to Chuck.

"Star Wars man and a girl friend this good-looking? You're living legend mate." He looked at Sarah then back to Chuck, still in awe of the girl standing next to Chuck. "This one's on us."

Chuck took the beer and looked quickly in Sarahs direction. He wasn't sure if she was impressed, horrified or amused.

He took a small sip then gave the beer a tilt. "Thanks guys."

"Scull!"

_Scull?_

All of a sudden all he could hear was the word scull roaming around the driveway. _Are people shouting it from the windows?_

"I-uh.."

"Scull, scull, scull!"

"Chuck you don't have to." Sarah said quietly next to him.

He looked down at the beer in his hand, this was a first. Sure, he'd had alcohol here and there but not really at a social gathering. One with his dad every now and then. One on Christmas night when his grandma poured him a cherry.

But never out. Not because he wasn't old enough, but because he hadn't actually been to too many parties before. It was all sort of new and now he just felt silly and young and innocent so he shrugged his shoulders and drunk the rest of the beer.

He hiccupped at the end of it.

"Can I have-" he hiccupped again. "Another?"

Sarahs eyes widened.

* * *

"You can stop smirking now you know."

Sarah looked at him and shook her head. "Nah I'm good."

"I, i wasn't trying to act all cool you know. I was just, I was thirsty! There that's my excuse."

Sarah turned on her Scottish accent, which Chuck was thoroughly impressed by. "Can I have another?"

Chuck sighed. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Probably not, no." Sarah grinned. "Feeling a little tipsy or do you think you can dance?"

"I'm not even remotely drunk!" He shot back quickly. "I had two!"

"Sure you don't want another?"

Her accent was so flawless that he couldn't even be bothered with her teasing.

"Are we gonna dance or not?"

Sarah's face lit up quickly and she dragged him into the crowds of crazy dancers. When he finally was able to move a little he realised she had led him to Morgan, Jenny, Rebekah and a few other random people who had formed some sort of dancing circle.

"Carina invited us!" Rebekah shouted over the loud music when Sarah gave her a 'ahhh! Hi!' look.

"Have you seen her?"

"No!" Rebekah shrugged. "We've seen a few people in our residence hall though!"

Sarah gave her a thumbs up, it was too noisy to carry much more of a conversation. She smiled at Morgan who was showing off some dance moves to Jenny. Their circle became a little more cramped and Sarah soon found herself getting wedge between a group of sweaty, intoxicated dancers. She couldn't see Chuck anymore so she grabbed onto Rebekah's hand.

"I don't want to lose you guys!" She said loudly as they got pushed further towards the front where the speakers were.

"I'm not letting go of your hand!" Rebekah laughed back as she started jumping a little. "I love this song!"

Sarah paused for a second listening to the catchy beat then started dancing as best she could in the small space. "Same!"

After a few more songs and finally retracing their way back to the others Sarah asked Jenny where Chuck was.

"He went to sit down!" Jenny pointed towards the stalls. "He said he'd be back in a second."

Sarah nodded and left them to dance while she weaved her way through the crowd. She spotted him sitting on one of the stalls tapping his hand on his knee as he drunk a glass of water.

She walked up to him and took a sip of his water. Resting her hands on his thighs, she smiled happily at him.

"Come dance with me."

"I was!" He leaned closer, to talk into her ear. "I just thought I'd get some water!"

She shook her head. "That wasn't with me." She took his hands and pulled him off the chair slowly. The room, or the house seemed even more crowded and Sarah did wonder if the neighbours were going to call noise control. But she forgot about that when another modern day, pop song came on and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

She grinned at him when he looked nervous.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I will too."

Chuck closed both eyes, then quickly opened them to see hers shut.

He shut them again. "Why are we shutting our eyes?"

She pressed closer against him and placed her hands over his which on her hips. "Now we can dance by ourselves."

She felt him loosen up a little. "Are your eyes actually closed?"

"I promise."

He started to move a little more freely, opening his eyes and just enjoying how everyone was dancing ridiculously and not really caring.

"Open them up."

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She loved being just a little shorter than him, even in heels. "A little liquid courage huh?"

"It just takes me awhile to get going. Especially when I have someone like you as a dance partner."

"Mm, but I am more than just a dance partner." She slowed their dancing down a notch so she could rest against his chest.

"That's true. You also are staying in the same hall as me."

"Yeah." She lifted her head so her face was mere inches away from his. "I wasn't going for the girlfriend answer."

"I was saving the best till last obviously." Chuck grinned at her.

The hall light flickered off, making it near impossible to see anything. Taking advantage of the situation he moved her back away from the dancers.

"I can't see a thing." Sarah said as she held on to his hand tightly.

Chuck found a quiet spot, a little further away from people, other than a few who were lounging about on the couch and a couple not really into dancing.

He kissed the side of her head when she rested herself into him.

"You OK?"

She nodded and let him cup her cheek with one hand. He kissed her lightly on the lips."Mm babe."

She kissed him back and let her eyes fall close. She felt her back press against the wall they were standing by and she could hear the blurred music in the background making this kiss quite different to any she had experienced before.

_Ok well, this is better than dancing._

She let her hands run behind his neck to pull him closer, a little in shock by his forwardness but loving it nonetheless. He had her pinned against the wall, a position they hadn't found themselves doing in public yet. Until now. And she frankly, didn't really care if people were watching them. He also tasted slightly of beer and it made her want to laugh but the feeling of his tongue brushing with hers ,and his body pressed up against hers was far too good to ruin.

"Chuck," She moaned quickly as their mouths separated briefly then locking together again as soon as they got a mouthful of air. Her eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that flashes of colour sneaked into her vision. She knew then, that she had to stop and push him away from her because they were too far away from somewhere private and finding a room in some person they hadn't met before house didn't quite feel right.

She pushed at his chest, and dropped her forehead against it breathing heavily. Opening her eyes she could see a few people looking at them.

"Chuck."

She could only just make out the features on his face, his eyes a little wider than normal. His smile a little dreamy.

She let her mouth drop a little, for the second time today. "Chuck are you drunk?"

"What! No!"

"You so are!" She accused him poking a finger into his chest. "Because you would have never have kissed my like that in public."

"Wait, so you're saying I can't handle two drinks?"

She let out a laugh. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Well you're wrong and that before, was all me."

She fumbled with the hem of his shirt. She could see Morgan, Jenny and Rebekah take seats on the couch. "I should probably go see if I can find Carina."

He took her hands. "I'll come."

"No, it's OK. Why don't you go sit with them," She turned him towards Morgan and the others. "And I'll come back and get you?"

"OK. Right. Drunk guys not allowed to come right?" He gave her a crooked grin and even in the dark it made her swoon.

"Yeah, I don't want you falling into anyone." She teased back.

"That wouldn't be a problem, because I've already fallen into you." He paused for a second. _What a cheese ball._ "Ok, yep I'm going to go now."

She grinned as he walked off shamefully. Then she turned around and got her phone out to text Carina within a second she received a reply.

_I'm in the kitchen!_

"Where is the kitchen?" She mumbled as she text Carina back and started to make her way out of the rumpus room.

"Sarah! Hey!" Her grin was bright and lazy.

"Hey Carina," Sarah eyed her suspiciously.

A tanned, lanky guy stepped up behind Carina and passed her a glass of water. "Here, I think you should probably drink this." His hair was sandy brown and his eyes were a deep green.

_Bryn._

_Ok, he is good-looking. Very good-looking._

Carina took the glass and a small sip. "Water?"

"Yeah," Bryn chuckled and looked at Sarah. "Are you Sarah?"

"Yeah," Sarah took her eyes off Carina and cut them to Bryn. _Aww he has braces. _

"She's been talking about you all night." Bryn laughed a little. "I'm Bryn, uh this is my flat and I'm staying here with my younger brother...wherever he is."

"The good-looking brother of course!" Another guy, slightly shorter but with the same hair and eyes as Bryn stepped into the conversation. "Hey I know you!"

Sarah recognised him...kind of. She tried to remember where from. "Yes!" She clicked her fingers. "You're..you're.."

"In law with you!" He finished for her.

"Oh! Yeah that's right. Yes." Sarah couldn't help but feel bad, she should have listened to the introductions more.

"Ah little Danny, I don't think she remembered you." Bryn laughed.

"No, no I do. Sorry I just..bad memory?" She looked at Carina who was sipping her water quietly while looking at Sarah then to Bryn. Sarah nodded to her friend.

_Yes I see him Carina._ She didn't say it out loud but she grinned back. "So i was actually going to head off soon-"

"You can stay with Chuck tonight." Carina quickly said. "You don't have to worry about me anymore OK?"

Sarah blushed a little. "Uh.."

"Chuck's her boyfriend." Carina clarified to the others. "But I'm still coming home with you! Bye guys!"

"Oh, OK..bye- oh.." Bryn quickly pulled out his phone. "Can I have your number maybe?"

Sarah took his phone and typed Carina's number in for her. "How much has she had to drink?" She asked when Carina was already skipping down the hall.

"Not much I swear!" Bryn put his hands up in defense. "Just, just give her another glass of water when you get back."

"OK," She smiled. "See ya guys."

* * *

"Sarah, stop being a mom. I'm fine!"

"OK, OK.." Sarah put the giant glass of water on Carina's bedside table. "Just drink it though OK?"

"Yesssss."

"Do you want me to get you an extra blanket or something? It's kind of cold tonight."

Carina rolled her eyes to Chuck who was sitting on Sarah's bed. "Yeah, actually please. That would be good."

Sarah swatted Chuck away and pulled the duvet off of her bed and threw it over Carina. "Where's Carina!" She grinned when the duvet covered ' face.

Pulling it down, Sarah grinned widely. "There she is!"

"Oh my. Chuck, hurry up. Take her please." Carina tried hard not to smile.

"Aw fine." Sarah double checked Carina's phone was next to her bed as well as her water. "You'll text me?"

"Yes."

"OK..." Sarah patted the covers. "Night."

"Have a sexy night."

Sarah snorted then opened the door. "I'm turning off the light."

"Alright, thanks."

"Night!"

"Night!"

"I'm locking the door."

Carina grinned when she heard Sarah triple check that she had locked the door properly. Then she turned over, closed her eyes and fell straight asleep.

* * *

"Awww!" Sarah held her hands over Chucks pulling the screen closer to her face. "Oh my god! That is adorable."

Chuck replayed the youtube video of the hampster pretending to die when the owner 'shot it.' "Aww!" Sarah laughed again.

He laughed with her then checked the time on his phone. "We have literally spent over an hour and a half watching cat and hamster videos."

Sarah yawned. "That is the gist of our sexy night."

"We were a little bit sexy." Chuck murmured into her neck as he kissed below her ear.

Sarah closed her eyes as his lips travelled down to her collarbone. "I mean, my foot is-" She moved her leg under the covers and reached down with her hand.

"Is tangled up in your jockeys." She threw his underwear on the ground. "I think we can say we had a _very_ sexy night."

He chuckled and let his hand run down her bare stomach. "And it is only two thirty in the morning."

"And it's Sunday."

"We still have hours!"

"Hours to be even more sexy."

"I'm so tired." Chuck laughed.

"Oh my gosh so am i." Sarah sighed in relief. "Lets sleep."

"I'm so happy to hear that word." He turned his phone on silent. "Say good night to cute cats and hamsters."

"Night cute cat ham-" Sarah pressed herself against Chuck. "Too tired to say anythiiiiing...mmm.."

"I'm skipping the eight breakfast tomorrow." Chuck yawned.

"Same."

"Night baby."

"Looooove yooooooooooooou."

Chuck grinned sleepily. "Who's sounding drunk now."

"It's called sleepy talk."

"I looooooooove yooooooooooooou toooo then."

Sarah grinned, really not sure if she was still awake or not.

"Can i have another?" She said in her drunken-Chuck-Scottish voice. Her new favourite. Even if he wasn't drunk she'll still have him on.

"Ohhh you!" Chuck tickled her stomach, making her squeal and bolting her eyes right open.

"Chuuuuck. You woooke me." She cried into his chest.

"Aww, but you were teasing me!"

"No! I was...sleep talking."

Chuck laughed quietly. "Oh my mistake then."

"I'll forgive you. "

"Thank you and goodnight."


	3. No Big Deal

**Hello! Feeling terribly guilty for how late this is. But i'm finally back on track and even have my next chapter ready for revising. So i apologise for how long this has taken and for not being able to reply to a few of your messages or thank you for your reviews. I love your reviews! So thank you so much for them. Including all the guest reviews which i cant reply to!**

**I was thinking of waiting a week for posting the next chapter but i can never do that and usually put it out as soon as it is done. So look back tomorrow if you want to and there should be another chapter. Also if there are mistakes in this..whoops...i really wanted to get it out before work.**

**Sorry again! **

**Thanks, hope you guys enjoy.**

**And remember these guys are still young. And when you're young you can sometimes be a little silly. Hopefully they'll learn! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**7:47am, Thursday, September.**

* * *

Sarah had just arrived back from her shower, fully dressed but still not wide awake. At seven-thirty the communal bathrooms were always busy. Girls getting ready before breakfast and class. She always, always had her alarm on for six forty-five to go for a shower at seven before the crowd. But she hadn't quite mastered the waking up at quarter to seven thing yet.

She had a whole year to get it right and she was fairly optimistic.

She laid out on her bed with her hair still wrapped up in her towel, turban style. She listened to Carina try to sweet talk her into hanging out with her and Bryn that night. Apparently Carina needed Sarah there as support, to help her decide if Bryn was really as 'amazing as he seems'.

"It'll just be at the pizza bar...very casual." Carina turned off the noisy hair dryer.

"Hmmmmuhhhhhg..." Sarah stared up at the ceiling, deciding at that moment to not blow dry her hair. It was so peaceful lying on her bed without the buzzing noise of hot air blowing.

"What else were you going to do tonight? Pleeease I'm begging you!"Her face came into Sarah's vision as she hung her head above Sarah's. Sticking out her bottom lip she gave Sarah her big, sad eyes.

"I can see up your nose."

Carina flared her nostrils jokingly then backed away to continue with her morning routine. "But seriously, did you have anything planned?"

"Chuck and I were going to have a movie night." One that she was very much looking forward to. Mostly because she gets to pick the movies and there were about three or four different ones she had been waiting to see.

Carina dropped her head and let her shoulders sag. "Please just this one time. I just want to see if you think he's nice."

"But if you like him that's all that matters."

"Yeah but still!"

"I'll just be a third wheel," Sarah complained.

"I'm a third wheel to you and Chuck ALL the time!" Carina argued emphasising the word 'all'. At that line she knew she had her.

That was true. Not that Sarah thought of Carina as a third wheel ever but she did hang out with them two a lot.

"What do I tell Chuck?"

"That we are having a girls night? Just us...to catch up.."

"We live together we don't need to catch up," Sarah smiled.

"Fine..true." Carina brushed her new side fringe out of her eyes. She cut her fringe about a week ago and it was still difficult for her to get use to. She was so used to a mid part and it being clear from her eyes. "We're just having a girls night. Nothing wrong with that."

"Other than it's not true." Sarah hated being all motherly but like she said, it was early and she just didn't like having to lie. It was one of those things she always felt guilty for. She couldn't stand the thought of someone lying to her so why should she be able to go and do the same.

"He won't find out I promise," Carina stood from her bed and walked to Sarah's wardrobe. "Not that you're doing anything wrong. It's just easier..."

"Because Morgan can't know." Another lie. Carina was basically leading Morgan on and it was nothing short of embarrassing and horrible to watch. She wasn't exactly kissing him or going on dates. But she was texting him late and laughing at jokes he said at dinner making Morgans eyes shine with pride. It was just who Carina was sometimes. She found it so easy to flirt with someone without even realising she was doing so. But Sarah could see. She could see Morgan falling for her more and more and Chuck giving Sarah sly winks as they watched the two interact.

"Exactly," Carina pulled out her flowery dress. "And I will talk to Morgan."

Sarah nodded she wanted (needed) to scream out a giant 'YES YOU HAVE TO'. But she kept her voice soft and tried to act not to bothered by it. "Yeah you should. Just tell him the truth he'll be..." _heartbroken? Sad? Angry? _ "Gutted... but at least he'll know."

"But I'm not one hundred percent sure whether Bryn and I..."

"Well that's what tonight is for then right?" Sarah turned on her side and watched Carina pull out another dress on a coat hanger. It was a long-sleeved black, sack styled dress that Sarah bought online last year. She loved wearing it with her plain black heels.

Carina waved it at Sarah, asking silently if she could wear it. Sarah nodded and then quickly wondered what she was going to wear to the pizza bar. If it was casual she'd probably just choose her black skirt and singlet.

"Yep," Carina grinned. "So that's a yes?"

"Only because you are forcing me to." Sarah sighed dramatically as she slid her legs off her bed and planted her feet on the ground. She unwrapped the towel from her hair and let her hair fall just below her sternum. Her hair was getting long and it made her happy. She had wanted it long for Summer.

"I'm going to have to go and tell Chuck."

"Girls night," Carina reminded her. "Easy."

_Hard when you're in love._

"Yeah of course," Sarah gave her a quick 'I know what I'm doing' smile. She stood still by their door for a moment, her hand stopping just before the door handle. "Right. OK, OK." She pulled her hand back and rubbed her palms on her dark green skinny jeans.

"Are you actually that nervous?" Carina looked back at her from the wardrobe.

"I don't like the idea of lying to him," Sarah responded weakly. "OK, alright it's all good."

"Sarah maybe-"

"No it's fine," Sarah quickly shook her head and opened their door. "I'll be back soon. Like you said, it's not that big of a deal."

* * *

"Oh no, Sarah."

Chucks smile seemed so honest and bright and his teeth were amazingly white that she was actually wishing he wouldn't let her go. That he'd say, 'no you said we are having a movie night so that's what we are doing.' But she knew he wouldn't.

He always made sure he gave her enough space and time with just her and her friends without him around. She wasn't always particularly thrilled when he declined offers of going to the cinemas or beach with her and Carina but it did make the time she spent with him, with friends, or just them two a lot more special. Like she wanted to savour every second of them hanging out to make it last as long as possible.

She tried to do the same thing. Tell him to play video games or go to sports matches, concerts without her. But she was sure she struggled with it a little more than him. Probably because he always looked so excited when he asked her to come with him and when she finally managed to say 'Nah, you should just go with the boys' he always looked so disappointed.

"It's no problem. I'm happy you guys are having a night together. I mean I can't keep you to myself all the time." He grinned. "As nice as that does sounds."

_Was he looking extra good today? Or recently?_

She gave him a weak smile. "I-uh."

"We can have movie night tomorrow instead!" Chuck nodded his head enthusiastically. "I was thinking of going for a run tonight anyway and now I have no choice but to."

Sarah's eyes must of shown shock because he laughed. "OK, i may not run for long but i was thinking i need to shape up. Seriously have you seen the guys here at campus? They are huge. They have like packs of meat on them."

Sarah looked at his lanky frame and smiled. "Why do you want packs of meat on you? That sounds gross."

"Come on," Chuck lifted his shirt up a little. "Tell me you wouldn't like to see some well-defined abs here."

Sarah eyed his stomach and followed the light trail of hair disappearing under the waist of his jeans.

She snapped her eyes back up to his. "I couldn't really care less."

Chuck rolled his eyes as if she was just trying to act nice. "OK but at least some biceps right? I mean I have no muscle. I'm muscle-less."

"You are not," Sarah felt his arms and shrugged.

"You're so biased."

Sarah shook her head disagreeing with him. "I like you and your long limbs." She grinned. "No but I really do Chuck. But if you want to go for runs you know who is also keen?"

Chuck nodded slowly, he had to admit she was very good for his confidence. She always told him he looked good or 'hot' was a more recent one. And she sure was serious about it. She'd sometimes even get angry if he dismissed the compliment. Like seriously, 'I am leaving because your stupidly modest and I hate you.'

She said that! and he remembered laughing at her and it actually made matters worse. Until he finally got her to crack a smile when he slid a note under her door with _I Chuck Bartowski are one damn fine-looking guy._

His thoughts wavered away and he rubbed his chin with his fore finger and thumb. "Let me go for maybe three runs first? So then at least I won't collapse into a heap on you within the first ten minutes," He folded his arms across his chest. "And then you'll have to give me CPR which, which actually...lets go for a run now?"

Sarah let out a laugh. "Could do but I have to get to class soon."

"Yeah same. I'm just going to grab a banana for breakfast. So i won't see you down there. But have fun tonight yeah?"

"Yeah OK." She suddenly remembered why she had come around. _All good. No big deal. Not doing anything wrong. _ "I might...even come over after?" She raised her eyebrows. "If you're lucky."

Chuck tried so hard not to widen his eyes but he failed miserably. It was a habit. One that he was never going to fix.

"Oh I'm lucky, super lucky. I'm really lucky." Chuck nodded. "Just full of luck I am."

Giggling, Sarah leaned forwards and kissed his lips, pulling away slowly. "I love you Chuck." She glanced up at him and rested her hand on his chest, lightly raking her fingers over his shirt.

"I love you too." Chuck smiled. "Even more."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sarah replied seriously then squeezed his biceps lightly. He did have muscles, maybe not packs of meat but he was plenty strong enough for her. "I have to go and get ready for class." She gave him a quick pout then kissed him again quickly.

"See you later Mr lucky."

* * *

"All these book?" Chucks eyes scanned the list. "That's, that's a lot of text books," he mumbled to himself as his professor made her way back to the front of the room.

"You haven't seen the price yet."

Chuck turned towards his left to see a girl sitting next to him. She looked a little older than him but he was never good with guessing ages.

She pointed her black polished nail at her paper. "Pretty steep."

Chucks eyes glued to the figure under the girls fingertip, he turned his own leaflet over and looked at the same price on his page.

"Wholey moley!"

"Wholey moley?" The girl smirked. "That's a nice way of putting it. It's bull crap more like it."

Chuck looked back towards the girl.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It just pisse-annoys me. Seriously, I bet by the end of year maybe one? Two books tops will be used."

She had dark brown hair, almost verging on black and pale skin. Chuck didn't like being judgemental type but he could picture her being in a band, or playing some sort of loud banging drums, an electric guitar. Or maybe she had one of those hauntingly good singing voices where the songs would be all depressing but with well thought out lyrics.

He shook his head. He had watched way too many movies._  
_

"That's, that's probably a better way of putting it..." He smiled waiting for a name.

"Jackie."

"Jackie hi," Chuck smiled and stuck out his hand. "Chuck."

Jackie looked down at his hand. "That is very formal Chuck. Let me guess your real names Charles?"

He looked down at his hand. "Yeaaah," he blushed. "Charles."

"We could go for a fist bump," Jackie clenched her hand into a fist and waited for Chuck to do the same. Once he caught on she bumped his fist with quite a bit of force. "Welcome to a year of sleepless nights, stress and the beginning of caffeine and alcohol."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow. "You been through this before?"

"Sister has."

"Ohh."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "She failed first year due to my list."

"Well thanks for the warning."

"Eh it's what students are for." Jackie tapped her pen on the table top impatiently. "This lecturer is old and boring."

Chuck looked ahead at the woman taking their first class. She was probably only mid forties and half the class probably hadn't even remember her name yet. "She seems nice?"

Jackie nostril flared a little. "You've been brought up well."

"And you weren't?" Chuck replied then quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry. I don't know anything about your family or your past sorry for-"

"Relax my parents are still alive." Jackie laughed. "They own like a giant bookstore, both nerds. It's great."

"Nerds are cool." Chucks reply died out when their 'old' professor started talking to the class again.

* * *

**8:00pm**_  
_

Sarah's eyes snapped up from the polished wooden table. She had been daydreaming for a while now as they waited for their meals. _They_ as in Carina, Bryn, herself and Danny. _Dammit_. It was like a double date, her seated next to Danny and Bryn and Carina opposite them. And then there was the real restaurant. Casual pizza bar? _No_. It was fancy. Candles lit, arranges of flowers on the tables. It was romantic and cute and all things Sarah wished it wasn't. She was probably being unfair. Bryn and Danny knew she went out with Chuck and it was only a last-minute idea from Danny himself to tag along. It was probably all to impress Carina.

It just felt weird. Especially when the male waiter was making comments about young love and how he use to go on double dates all the time. Sarah wanted to correct him that in fact it wasn't a double date at all, but not wanting to make things awkward she just smiled and laughed and waited for him to hurry up and write down their meals.

Danny kept on talking to her too. Which was alright, it did pass time quickly and he was surprisingly talkative. In class she didn't really notice him but that was probably because most of the boys in her classes were fairly confident. He talked about his goals for law and his family and home and it was interesting but she couldn't help feel uncomfortable the whole time. She couldn't even make eye contact with him because it felt wrong, so wrong.

But was she doing anything wrong? It was just friendly conversation nothing more.

But he did have to go and ruin it and ask her if she wanted to share a pizza. _No. _

She shared pizzas with Chuck and she only wanted to share pizzas with him. He knew exactly what she liked. She liked olives. She liked the way he would always find her the biggest piece and hand it to her first. How he would stretch the cheese out between his teeth childishly and pretend he didn't know he had cheeses hanging from his chin. Then they would share the last piece which was cheesy, excuse the pun, but it always got eaten so slowly and tortuously because they were always almost dying from being too full. She couldn't share a pizza with Danny.

She ended up ordering pasta.

"Sarah!"

Sarah recognised the voice immediately.

"Zondra! Hi!" _Oh my gosh am I glad to see you. Maybe hang out with us for the rest of the night? _She already had ideas spiraling through her mind to make the night look a lot less like a double date.

"Hey it's Danny from class!"

Sarah watched Danny wave from beside her as Zondra looked back at Sarah. "Is Chuck here?"

"No, no he's.." Sarah paused for a second. "He's going for a run."

"Wow," Zondra looked impressed while Carina looked perplexed. Carina was about to say Chuck doesn't run when Sarah gestured towards her.

"This is Carina," Sarah said happy to finally introduce them to each other.

"Oh yeah! Hi," Zondra grinned. "Sarah's always talking about you."

"Yeah she has had a crush on me for a while now," Carina teased.

Sarah gave her a wink. "Obviously." She looked towards Bryn. "And this is Bryn and well you already know Danny. Bryn is Danny's older brother."

"Nice to meet you guy," Zondra smiled at both Brynn and Carina. "Mom has just started working here so i thought i'd come and see what it was like."

"Oh nice," Sarah nodded and hopped out from her seat. They had the corner sofa thing going on. "Join us?" _Please, please. _It would make it so much more casual and un-date like if they had another person to tag along. It was genius.

"Oh, no-no." Zondra stepped back. "It's OK."

"No seriously." Sarah didn't want to sound desperate, but she was. "It'd be great, we'd love it."

"Sit down!" Carina nodded with a friendly smile. "We have only just ordered." And she had a feeling Sarah was already a little uncomfortable by the fact that Bryn decided to let his brother tag along. Who openly had a crush on Sarah. It was kind of cute but Carina knew Sarah felt quite the opposite. She didn't blame her either and she just hoped that Sarah wasn't going to be mad at her at the end of the night. She knew it felt all couply and double date like but it wasn't her fault! She had no clue Danny was going to join.

"Ah, OK." Zondra laughed. "Thanks."

* * *

**11:00pm**

Zondra strolled into the kitchen and spotted Sarah sitting alone sipping away on her apple cider.

"Texting Chuck?"

Sarah looked up from her phone, "maybe."

"Drinking alone in the kitchen texting your boyfriend. Nice." Zondra grinned as she took a seat on a bar stool opposite Sarah.

"This is actually really nice," Sarah said looking down at her drink.

Zondra smirked. "You not a regular drinker?"

"Uh no," Sarah shook her head. "I had a bad experience once.."

"And you're underage."

"Oh yes and that," Sarah smiled. "Are you?"

"Nah not really." Zondra shrugged. "I have been to a few parties though back at highschool where I probably danced a little too much, drunk a bit and acted a little to crazy. It was fun though."

Sarah grinned. "You crazy? Never."

"Whatever," Zondra replied with a laugh of her own. "So getting invited back to the boys house is usually known to be dangerous."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, you have quite the fan boy." Zondra teased. "I swear he's super quiet in class though."

"He is!" Sarah nodded. "He's shy in class it's strange. But please don't say that. I've been trying to avoid him all night i'm starting to feel mean."

"Why didn't Chuck come with you? You're not fighting are you?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I didn't know Danny was coming I thought I was just going to tag along with Carina and Bryn."

"Chuck didn't want to come?"

"Uhm..it's a long story," Sarah hesitated.

"Well lets crack open these and tell me all about it," Zondra raised her eyebrows as she slid the pack of ciders along the bench. "Seriously, free alcohol we mose-well make the most of it."

Sarah watched her use the bottle opener and pop the top off one of the ciders. Carina was with Bryn and Danny watching a movie, Chuck just text her telling her he was going to sleep and she sat there feeling the need to let her worries out. Just let everything out that was bothering her.

Sarah took the drink Zondra handed to her and shrugged.

"OK."

* * *

"Oh my god," Carina whispered. "How much did you drink?" She would have laughed loudly but they were walking up the driveway to their residence hall and she didn't want them to get a written warning for being too noisy at one in the morning.

But Sarah had not stopped talking the entire ride home.

"Did we thank her Zondras mom for giving us a ride home?"

"You thanked her about twenty times," Carina said quietly laughing. "I think she got it, now ssh.." Carina swiped their card and walked through the doors quietly. "Be really quiet OK? It's late we might get in trouble."

"Sarah?" Carina turned to look at her when she didn't answer. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

Sarah continued climbing up the stair case. "Just texting Chu-"

"No!" Carina quickly snatched Sarah's phone off her. "You can't text him it's late and your-Sarah?" She stopped as she scrolled through the message Sarah was about to send. "You were seriously going to send this?"

Sarah felt her cheeks redden.

"Hi baby! I love love love love love love love love love love-" Carina read the text out a highly amused smile playing on her lips. "Love love love love love love love you so much."

"What's wrong with it?" Sarah asked. She thought it was a nice message. Well she didn't know what she'd think of it in the morning but at this moment that message was written by shakespeare himself.

"You have like a million loves in there. You're basically telling the world your drunk."

"No it's telling Chuck I love him."

"One love would have been enough. This is a classic drunk text."

"So?"

"So," Carina said, keeping hold of her friend's phone as she opened their room door. "You're going to wake him up.." Not the best point but owell.

"But I told him I would go and see him when I got home and I just wanted to tell him I loved him."

Carina felt her own heart melt a little at Sarah's innocence. "When did he last text you?"

Sarah shrugged and Carina went into the inbox on her phone. "He said he was going to sleep over an hour ago you should just see him tomorrow."

"But-"

"Just listen OK?" Carina pressed her finger to Sarah's lips. "Danny came tonight remember?"

"Mmyeah," Sarah mumbled out behind Carinas finger.

"OK. I'm sorry about that alright? I didn't know he was going to come. But I know it seemed like we were all on a double date and I know you feel guilty for lying to Chuck." Sarah stayed silent. "And you have been drinking so if you go around to see Chuck you know what will happen?"

Sarah shook her head and Carina moved her finger from Sarahs closed lips.

"There will be one little dashing smile from him, and then a lot of I love you and you'll feel all bad and he'll ask you what's wrong and then you'll tell him that you went out with Bryn and Danny. And then-" Carina sighed. It was quite complicated. "I would just really like to be the one who tells Morgan. Not Chuck in some big angry state."

Sarah nodded silently.

"But you don't need to feel bad OK?" Carina reassured her. "One little white lie and one having a dinner out with some friends is no problem OK? Just remember that. He doesn't need to know because it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal," Sarah repeated.

"Ugh!" Carina slapped her forehead. "Go and see him then."

"Really?" Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Yes you're making me feel bad."

"How?"

"Look at you! Your eyes are like big sad saucers."

"Big sad saucers?"

"Yes, big wide and sad." Carina said passing back Sarah her phone. "You drink two glasses of water and you can go and see him. But go straight to sleep OK? Don't get all intimate and have late night conversations."

Sarah's smile lit up her face yet again and Carina could tell she hadn't yet sobered up.

"Brush your teeth."

Sarahs eyes grew wide for an entirely different reason, horror. "Why? Does my breath smell? Like roses? It smells like roses right? Or sour worms. I love sour worms."

Carina tried not to laugh. "Alcohol. It smells like alcohol."

"Oooo," Sarah nodded. "Sour worms alcohol?"

"Apple cider alcohol," Carina chuckled. "Now go brush your teeth."

* * *

Sarah hiccupped as she tip toed back down the stairs, using her phone light as a torch. She felt SO much better since she told everything to Zondra it was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She felt so light and happy and everything was so perfect that she almost started skipping to his room.

She hiccupped again. Carina had made her drink so much dam water.

"Do dee dooo dee," she walked down the hall to Chucks room she had walked this route so many times already she was sure she didn't even need her phone light. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath and remembered her cover story.

_We went to do some late night shopping, brought nothing you know, poor uni student. Then we went out for dinner and saw Zondra and went back to Zondras house for a bit._

Zondra helped her with the story and it was basically glitch free. It was kind of true...not really ok it wasn't true at all, other than they saw Zondra.

She shut the door behind her and suddenly didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give him a fright. She shone her light on him and her face scrunched up into a giddy smile.

He was so cute.

She must admit it was actually a little creepy her walking slowly towards him trying to not make the floor squeak. Tripping over his running shoes didn't help her cause either when she froze half leaning over him. It was close. If she had of landed of him he would have got one hell of a fright.

She stabilised herself and slipped off her sweat pants she had changed into back at her room. She kept her baggy t-shirt on and put one knee very carefully on his bed, trying not to sink the mattress down too much.

"Sarah?"

_Well that was smooth._

Sarah stayed still. "Hi..."

Chuck squinted his eyes open. "Did you just get back?" He propped up on his elbows and tried to shake his sleepiness away by squeezing his eyes and shaking his head side to side.

"Sorry I woke you," she whispered as she lifted one leg over him and fell on her side of the bed. It wasn't exactly elegant but her body just need to rest.

Chuck chuckled in the dark as he helped move her other leg over him. "You OK?"

"Mmhm." Sarah kept it prompt. _No talking to much._

"Hm," Chuck seemed to accept her answer and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her just under her jaw line. "I love you. How was your girls night?"

Sarah's eyes flew open. This is just what Carina had warned her about. Maybe she should tell him. Just straight out tell him the truth and beg him to not go and tell Morgan, Carina was seeing someone else. Surely he wouldn't if she made him promise not to?

_We ended up just hanging out with a couple of friends. Went to dinner with them then back to their house for a movie._

_Who?_

_Just Bryn you know that guy who had that party? Yeah Bryn and his brother._

It didn't sound right and that had nothing to do with the Morgan drama.

So before a single word escaped her lips she moved down a little lower in his bed and placed her hands on his cheeks. She kissed him once then pulled away.

She kissed him again this time longer and slower and she let her tongue explored every inch of his mouth until her she couldn't multitask and breath through her nose anymore.

She pressed her head against his chest and breathed deeply. She wondered if he was expecting an answer to his question, a detail description of their night. Because she knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

He didn't say anything for a while and she couldn't feel any movement other than the rise and fall of his chest.

_Maybe he knows ive been drinking?_

"Chuck?"

Chuck squeezed her hips and pulled her tightly against him. "Sarah I'm so tired and I have class tomorrow but-"

Sarah seemed to relax when he didn't find the need to carry on their conversation. She smiled cheekily at him even though it was dark and he probably couldn't even see her. "I'll make it worth your while."

"You didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Because you don't have to," Sarah kissed him. "Hey I have an idea!"

"Yeah? What?"

"Lets go have a shower!" Sarah beamed. Her ideas tonight were spot on. "Oh it will be so nice."

"Seriously?" Chuck wondered if she was joking. "A shower? Now?"

"Yes it will be super-hold on-" Sarah heard her phone vibrate on his table. "Lemme just grab this.."

"OK.." Chuck helped her reach for her phone. "Who is it?"

_GO TO SLEEP SARAH._

"Carina." Her friend knew her too well.

"What she say?"

Sarah chewed on her bottom lip then turned her phone off. "She thinks having a shower would be a very bad idea."

"It is kind of late?" Chuck agreed. "And you know we are in bed."

Sarah nodded as she placed her phone back on the table. "I just need to have a second."

Chuck sat up in bed. "Are you OK? Is something wrong?"

Sarah breathed in through her nose. "Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"I, I had alcohol at Zondras tonight because we went to see her and she had like some cider things at her house and her mom was working so we were just like lets have one so i had one. But they tasted quite nice so i may have had a couple more. But i don't actually want a shower. I mean i would want a shower with you if we lived together and had a big bathroom with like a massive shower and a bath spa. And then i'd have endless showers with you. But i don't actually want a shower right now. Sorry."

Chuck turned on his lamp and watched Sarah. She looked like she was about to get grounded for five months.

"It's OK. We don't have to have a shower." He smiled. His thumb tilted her chin up to look at him. "How about we just get some sleep yeah?" Now he knew where the shower idea came from. Alcohol.

_But I have so much more to say._

"OK."

* * *

**7:30am, Friday.**

Chuck woke up to a scrunched up, in pain, pale face from Sarah.

"Hey?" His voice was deep and sleepy. "You OK?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sarah tried hard to keep drips of tears from falling. "And my head is so sore."

"Aw Sarah," Chuck placed his warm hand on her forehead. "I think you're a little hung over."

Sarah let her forehead relax under Chucks palm. "I didn't have that much."

"Your probably not really use to it though," Chuck responded. "You want some water or something?"

Sarah shook her head and pressed her knees tighter against her chest. "You have class."

"No, no I don't mind staying with you."

"Please go. I'm just going to lie here and sleep anyway."

"I want to stay."

"I'll text you if I want you to come back."

"Do you promise?"

Sarah nodded.

"I'll get you something for your head though OK?"

Sarah nodded.

He kissed her forehead.

She felt so guilty.

* * *

"Looking a little pale Sarah." Carina bemused at the dinner table.

Her head had cleared but the nausea in her stomach was still there from this morning. She hadn't been sick but it was just sitting there not leaving. When Chuck arrived back from class at two she was still wrapped up in his covers. Her eyes still watery and her worries that felt released and free from her talk with Zondra had driven them self right back into her heart at full force.

Zondra gave her advise but it was difficult advise. She should give Carina one more day then say something to her. Tell Carina she needs to let Morgan know or she will tell him for her.

She had just hoped that when she went down to dinner all would be right. Or Morgan wouldn't be there but at least he would have known.

But that didn't happen.

Sarah looked at Carina and gave her a pair of evil eyes.

"I told you not to drink at Zondras."

_Oh did you now. I didn't hear you over all the couch cuddling you were doing with Bryn._

"Oh yeah. Always the responsible one," Sarah replied dryly. She wasn't up for Carinas teasing today. She was so angry at her.

Morgan slid his glass of water to Sarah. "I haven't touched it."

Sarah gave him grateful smile. "Thanks Morgan."

"It's no problem I'm glad you girls had a wild night. Gettin' a bit loose. "

Sarah would have laughed at his joke if it was true. If they had just gone to Zondras, her and Carina. And had a girls night, drunk too much cider. It would have been a good night. She wouldn't be hating herself now for feeling sick and being a bad friend to Morgan and a lying girlfriend to Chuck.

"But I was wondering if maybe Carina?" Morgan leant forward in his seat. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night? You can pick. I think there're a few good ones at the moment."

Sarah stared at Carina.

"Sure!"

_What? Are you serious?_

"That sounds fun. I can't wait."

"Oh great," Morgan clapped his hands. "I'll send you a text of a few of the movies and you can pick one you like."

"Okay." Carina looked across at Sarah. "Sarah and Chuck could come too? Maybe Rebekah and Jenny?"

Sarah felt a surge of anger run through her. "Oh no it's fine."

Carinas eyes grew wide with a 'what are you doing look.' "No you guys should."

Morgan let a flicker of disappointment show on his face. "Yeah Carina's right." He smiled. "You guys should!"

* * *

Carina had excused herself from the table when Chuck, Rebekah and Jenny arrived back from the food line. She had to go to the bathroom quickly but Sarah had a feeling she was going to get a text from her soon. Asking her why on earth she would let her and Morgan go out alone.

"Hey so I was saying before," Morgan said quickly as soon as Carina had left. "That Carina and I should go to the movies. But I think she was being nice because Sarah was here and invited her too."

"Don't worry Morgan," Chuck grinned. "We will say we're busy."

"Yeah we got your back." Rebekah nodded. "Anyway I'm going to be on the internet all night trying to find some cheap flights back home for the holidays."

"Oh thank god!" Morgan dug into his dinner again. "I mean I want you guys to come to but I was sort of trying to make this one more like a date you know? Might take her for a nice walk afterwards or something."

Sarah felt her stomach turn again. What was she meant to say? No Morgan I think you should just sit back and take a think. Does Carina really like you like that? Is she really the one you are looking for?

Or maybe she should just tell him the truth right now. But she couldn't not in front of Jenny and Rebekah and Chuck.

"Sounds great," she replied. "You know I'm not feeling that well again. I might head back up to my room and get an early night."

"You want me to come?" Chuck asked.

She shook her head. She needed to stick her earbuds in her ears, turn up her music loud and think of what to do.

"No it's OK." Sarah rubbed her hand up his arm a little. "I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Chuck nodded. "Love you."

"You too," Sarah smiled. "Night guys."


	4. Morgan

**Thank you so much for reviews and all! I ended up leaving this one a bit just so i could keep working on the next chapter. I will reply to your reviews soon because i really appreciate them all. **

**Ta :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

* * *

**Saturday, 10:00am.**

"Are you and Carina in some sort of fight?"

_Am I and Carina in some sort of fight? _

_Yes. Kind of._

"No? Why would you think that?"

Chuck lent his back against Sarah's dorm room door. He was just about to leave but there was clearly something bothering Sarah. She'd been quiet all morning and he hadn't seen Carina since breakfast. He wasn't sure if that had anything to do with Sarahs distant mood but Carina was strangely quiet throughout breakfast as well.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." Chuck shrugged. "So you're ok then?"

Sarah kept her head down as she tied her shoe laces. "Yes," she stood back up and plaited her pony tail. Anything to keep her busy and to avoid looking into those warm brown eyes of his. "Everything is all good." She managed to sound a little chirpy. "So what does Morgan want to drag you into town for?" Changing the subject was so easy. A cheap way out, but _so_ easy.

Chuck checked his watch, he was meeting Morgan in the common room in another ten minutes. "I think he's pretty keen to get Carina some nice flowers or something. And he wants to get a new shirt to wear for tonight." His eyebrows wriggled in his normal, 'oolala' fashion.

Her stomach twisted a little. "Oh."

"You think that's too much?" Sarah was always good with this sort of thing, giving advice to him. Which he would then later give to Morgan, it worked so well.

"Um well.." _  
_

"It's the flowers isn't it?"

_No. I couldn't think of a more lovely gift to receive from someone._

"Carina has just been having terrible allergies lately that's all." Sarah winced as she spoke. She had never seen Carina with a cold, or hay fever since she'd known her. "Seriously been sneezing constantly and there would be nothing worse than her sneezing throughout the movie am I right?" She let out a laugh that didn't sound like a laugh at all.

"Oh god no," Chucks eyes widened. "I'll let him know. Thank you."

Chuck started opening the front door. It was quiet with just the two of them there. She could confide in him and ask him for help on what to do. He could help her. He _would_ help her.

_I should just tell him. _

"Chuck i-" Sarah ran her fingers through her hair.

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I-I think that you should get a new shirt too." _Wuss. _

"Really?" Chuck looked down at his shirt. "You think?"

_Did that sound rude? That was rude. _

"No I mean-" _I need to dig a hole and jump into it. _"I mean for tonight." _What am I doing? What is happening tonight?_

"Tonight?" Chuck looked just as confused as Sarah. "What's happening tonight?"

_I don't know! It just came out of my mouth!_

"I thought that you and I could go for a long walk.. through town and-" Sarah tilted her head. "Talk?" _  
_

"Is there something that we need to talk about?"

_Yes._

"No. I just- D you not want to? We won't go then." Sarah grabbed her drink bottle off her bed. "I'm just going to stay in tonight I actually have heaps of study, I just remembered."

"Wait-no."Chuck stopped her by the shoulders. She was talking so fast. "I want to. It's a great idea I'd love to talk to you and spend the night with you. Sorry I just thought that you might have had something serious you wanted to talk about that's all." Chucks smile didn't relax her as it usually did. "I'll see you at dinner and we'll make our way from there?"

She nodded. "I'll see you later," She didn't want to shove him out the door but she needed to breathe and she couldn't do it with him standing there, smiling at her.

"Right." Chuck kissed her quickly on the cheek. "See you then."

* * *

She sat up against the head-board of her bed, legs slightly bent with her thin laptop nestled on her lap. She scrolled her homepage, barely taking notice of anything. She skipped lamely through photos of Georgia travelling through Europe and liking almost everyone.

Jealously surged through her. She wanted to go on holiday around Europe, anywhere.

Already thinking of a long, tropical holiday while only being a few weeks in at university, probably wasn't a good sign.

She clicked on Bryce's profile when an image of him loaded on her news feed. She checked out his photos at Stanford and wasn't surprised when most of his shots were shirtless ones of him and some boys she hadn't seen before. He always did make friends quickly. She couldn't help but notice the absence of Heather in his photos and a petite looking brunette girl occurring in more recent ones.

She checked on his 'about' and shrugged when his relationship was still updated with being in a relationship with Heather.

_God I must be bored._

She blamed her Facebook stalking on boredom and her being friendless for the day. Chuck was still with Morgan and Carina was out with Bryn doing who knows what. She had left when Sarah was showering early and text her at about eleven saying she was with Bryn and that she would not be back till late. Sarah could have probably hung out with Georgia and Jenny or Zondra but she couldn't make the effort to text them.

So instead she stayed moping around in her room.

"Ugh." She clicked open a new tab to look at some online clothing stores. She wasn't going to actually buy anything. But it didn't hurt to look and she needed something to distract her from her current state of mind.

Which her run did help her with earlier.

And it felt _so_ good to get outside and stretch her legs and run a track she had never been through. She ran past little ducklings in the park and as movie-like as it seemed she could not have had a better morning despite everything going on. Ducklings were adorable and she was going to have to show Chuck them.

She had no idea why the ducklings brought a sudden fuzzy feeling in her tummy but they were so young and fluffy and the way they followed their mom as she lead them into the river was brilliant. Sarah slowed her run and sat on a nearby wooden seat, watching their every delicate movement.

It calmed her.

Watching something so simple and sweet allowed her mind to run away from thoughts that didn't really involve her but she felt a part of it anyway.

Stuck in the middle.

And it felt as if the one lie had linked on to another lie then to another and now it just felt as if everything she told anyone was a lie.

_Carina is studying late._

_Carina is feeling sick._

_Yeah Zondras place was really nice we had heaps of fun._

_No I'm fine._

_I'm fine._

_I'm all good._

_Yeah Morgan and Carina would be a good couple._

_I'm fine._

She was still puffing a bit and her cheeks were flushed red. She focussed on the gentle ripples in the river and the ducklings bobbing around in the more still, glassy areas of the river. For now, thoughts of Carina's love life had disappeared. She should have probably done a few stretches before slouching down on the seat but instead she pulled her ear buds out and untied the laces of her trainers. Pulling off her shoes and socks she leant back and enjoyed the view and the little family of ducks. She stayed silently still for over forty minutes. Feeling so relaxed she was even lucky enough to catch the father duck returning to his family and lead them back up the bank to waddle around the park once again.

She wished she had some bread to feed them. That was one of her favourite things to do as a child with her parents. Grab the slightly stale bread from the pantry and walk down to the nearest river.

It took her two months of encouragement from her parents to actually let the duck come up and take the small piece of bread she had broken off from her hand. God it had frightened her. She was so sure they were going to clamp their beaks around her fingers and try to eat them instead.

But one day, a moment of courage struck her and she held the stale bread out in slightly shaky fingers. It might have been because the duck was a little smaller, or the fact that her parents watched her silently as she edged a little closer. Not egging her on at all but giving her time to decide if she wanted to risk her fingers being eaten off or not.

She learned that day that ducks were a lot more afraid of her than she was of them.

* * *

So she had a run, bought lunch at the bakery (A salad roll and a bottle of orange juice) not that she could really afford it. Then she sat back in her room for the rest of her day. She did do a little cleaning and took her clothes down to the laundry but then she just lay on her bed reading, texting Chuck and turning her eyes into squares on her laptop.

And then she came up with different scenarios in her head. A bad thing to do. The first one was to just tell Morgan that Carina had seen someone. Been seeing someone else. It started off great. Sarah would walk over to his room and she'd knock a few times and he'd invite her in wondering if she was looking for Chuck. Then she'd say she came to see him. That's when things took a turn for the worse because the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She would get a little tongue-tied which doesn't happen often but in this scenario she was a wreck. She'd just make up another stupid story, probably about ducks or movies. Leading on to his and Carinas date which would-

_I can't do it. I can't tell him._

And if she did have the courage to tell him?

Carina would hate her. She'd be fuming.

It wasn't until five thirty, half an hour before dinner would be served when there was a knock at her door. She knew it wouldn't be Carina, for obvious reasons. She just hoped that Carina remembered that it was her night out with Morgan tonight. Because if she forgot, and Morgan got stood up Sarah was pretty sure she'd storm over to Bryns and scream so loud at Carina that her mom back in Burbank would probably be able to hear her.

But for now, Sarah decided to just keep her lips sealed. It was not her problem. It was what she had thought about for the majority of the last couple of hours. It wasn't her problem. She did wonder if it was selfish of her but she got the feeling that if Carina was stupid enough to not tell Morgan then it was her fault. It was Carinas fault.

_But I went along with it._

_Stop it. Not anymore I'm not going along with it anymore._

Carina was her best friend but she was on her own with this one.

"Hey baby," Chuck let himself in and shut the door quietly. He had thought about her a lot today, something was wrong. Something was upsetting her so he was going to suggest that maybe she should call her mom. Maybe she was missing her? Maybe she was feeling homesick again? He didn't know but Sarah and her mom were close and he was sure it'd make her feel a bit better.

She looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good," Sarah answered as he shut her door and tossed his backpack on the ground. She wiggled over so he could take a seat.

She was going to sit down with her boyfriend and go for a walk with him tonight and tell him how much she loved him.

"That's good," he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she crinkled her nose as she smiled. Sometimes they were her favorite kind of kisses. "Pizza for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I bumped into one of the cooks and she had flour all over her. Said they were struggling with rolling all the dough out."

"Oh god. That would be such a mission."

"Yeah. Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing much," Sarah replied scrolling through her wish list of clothing items.

"What's Bryce up to?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "I don't know. Why?"

Chuck extended a finger and pointed at the laptop screen.

"Oh," She didn't realise she had a line of tabs still up. "Boredom." She quickly exited the tab.

"Hows he liking uni?"

"I don't know." Sarah closed her laptop. "I wasn't paying much attention."

"Oh yeah."

"Chuck-"

"Sarah you don't have to-" He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Explain."

Sarah's eyes scanned down to his phone. She didn't mean to be nosy but when a name comes up all vibrant on the screen then it was hard to miss.

_Jackie. Who the-who is Jackie?_

"You and Bryce were friends and kind of? Still are. So it's fine OK? I don't want to stop you from being friends with anyone."

He hadn't looked up from his phone as he started tapping away at it. Sarah swallowed and nodded her head slowly, lifting her eyes from his phone. "Who's Jackie?"

"Who?" Chuck finally looks up. "Oh!"

_Who? Oh?_

"Oh?"

"She's a friend. She's in a few of my classes but is also taking a few extra papers. But the best thing is that her parents own like a massive book store. I didn't get time to ask what one but anyway-"

Sarah blinked her eyes. _  
_

"You know how we have to get all these text books and things? Have you seen the prices? Anyway, she said her parents could get a good discount on most of them and-" Chuck paused to text back. "She just text saying her parents could order them in."

His phone vibrated again.

"What she say?" She didn't mean for it but her tone was snappy.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Chuck read and tossed his phone on the end of her bed.

It vibrated again.

"Should we go down to dinner now? Oh and I'll try on the new shirt I got-or-maybe I should have a shower first?" He wriggled his shoulders in his jacket. "I'll have a shower."

Sarah ignored him. "You got another message."

"Sarah, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." _  
_

"I can tell when something is wrong." Chuck gave her a half-smile. "You bite the inside of your cheek."

"Nothings wrong," Sarah tried not to glare at him for knowing her so well. "I was just saying you had a message."

"Well you don't sound happy."

"Well what do you want me to say?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be mad for no reason."

"I am not mad," Sarah replied very clearly. There was nothing worse than being told you're angry. That is what made her mad.

"Fine." Chuck grabbed his phone and opened the message. A single smiley face from Jackie. Probably not the best text message he could receive but it wasn't his fault. He turned the phone quickly for Sarah to see. "She's just being friendly. She knows no one here not like us, we have each other and Carina, Morgan."

"Right." Sarah stared at his phone then back up to his face.

"So I can't text other people?" Chuck asked. "Because I didn't get all annoyed when you were looking on Bryce's facebook and this is the first time i have text her."

She was being such a hypocrite now. She went out to dinner with two other guys and she was angry with him? For sending a couple of text to a girl about books? It was so innocent yet she felt so bothered by it.

"You can text whoever you like. I don't care." Sarah moved to stand up from her bed. It was hard to stay close to him when all she wanted to do was hug him.

"Tell me." Chucks voice was steady.

Sarah turned to look at him. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong." Chuck sat on the edge of her bed looking up at her. His hands clasped together on his lap and he looked all serious. "Something's bothering you and i want to know what. Is it me? Have i done something?"

"Nothings wrong!" She responded, her palms wide open almost as if she was shrugging."Seriously? _You're_ the one texting another girl."

"About books Sarah!" Chuck replied desperately. Did she not understand. Could she not hear him?. "Books!" He stood up and she could tell he was angry. She'd never really seen him angry. His eyebrows had narrowed. His eyes didn't seem so warm anymore. He seemed so frustrated and tall. Really tall.

"And can you even say this right now? Have you never talked to another guy before? Bryce? Or Jackson do I remember? Who you just so happened to flirt with while he had his hands all over you? I just- I don't understand how you can get worked up so much over this when-" He quickly stopped himself. "Where are you going?"

She backed away from him. "No where."

"Look," his eyes had turned all brown and warm again and she knew he could never stay angry for long. "Look I didn't mean to bring up Jackson."

"No you're right," Sarah replied. "I know I'm the one always making mistakes." She forced herself to keep looking at him even though her eyes were blurry and she found it hard to see. "But thanks for bringing up Jackson. Just another stuff up that we can all remember and refer back to from time to time yeah?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Well why would you bring him then?!"

* * *

"Chuck, chill." Morgan jumped the last step of the staircase. "You always get caught up in things. She would have just needed some time."

"She was angry," Chuck replied. "I mean seriously angry."

"Well you did bring up the whole Jackson thing.."

"It just came out," Chuck grimaced. "Never bring up the past right? I broke that rule so bad."

"Yeah man." Morgan nodded. "She'll be OK though."

"I only got Jackies number so i could hear from her about the books."

"Yes, i know." Morgan laughed. Chuck was such a worry wart. "As you keep telling me." He was a step ahead of Chuck as they made their way to the dining room. "She was probably just hungry. I'm sure once she has some pizza in her she would have forgotten all about it."

Chuck snorted. "Food fixes everything?"

"Yes Chuck," Morgan slid open the sliding door, revealing a spacious, modern dining room. "Especially when it's pizza."

Chuck took in a deep breath, it was their first greasy, unhealthy sort of meal they had since living here. Although home-made pizza was quite impressive.

"It does smell good," Chucks eyes fell directly on Sarah as Morgan started to dart across the room in the same direction.

"Morgan-gahh." Chuck stuffed his fists in his pockets and slowly sauntered over to the girls table. He noticed Carinas absent and wondered briefly where she was.

_Probably getting ready for her date._

Sarah always took ages when he was taking her out on a date. They'd plan to meet down stairs and she'd text saying she's coming. Then another ten minutes she still wouldn't be there. Another twenty... still not there and he was pretty sure it didn't take ten, let alone twenty minutes to walk down some stairs. Then she'd text him again and say i'm actually coming now. He always laughed.

"Oh god," Morgan sat down in a seat next to Jenny leaving the only other available one right next to Sarah. "Look at the size of those slices!"

"You missed out," Rebekah said with her mouth full. "You have to wait for the next batch."

"I told you we should have got here earlier Chuck!" Morgan said from across the table, raising his eyebrows up and down as Chuck sat down.

Chuck narrowed his eyes quickly in Morgans direction, trying to tell Morgan to not say anything. "It, it does look good." Chuck looked quickly at Sarah, her knuckles tapping lightly on the table.

"Have you had-" Chuck cleared his throat. "Any pizza yet?"

Sarah turned to look at him with those bright blue eyes.. She had such a headache and she actually wanted him to not talk to her. _Why wasn't he angry? _She wanted him to be angry. She just needed someone angry at her.

He didn't have long to look at her because she turned her head back to Rebekah still munching happily on her pizza, oblivious to any of the tension in the room.

"Uh, no. Not yet." Sarah scrunched her face up a bit. She had a dull thud behind her eyes.

"Where's Carina?" Morgan piped in. "Look I even got a new shirt for tonight. It's alright aye?" He grinned. "You think she'd like it?"

"Very smart," Rebekah smiled.

"I should probably text her," Morgan said. "I haven't received any from her today."

"Is she not coming for dinner?"Jenny asked.

Morgan shrugged and looked at Sarah.

"She's out," Sarah nodded. "I think with a friend from class or something. She's been out all day."

Sarahs phone vibrated on the table and as suspicious as it looked she grabbed it quickly when she noticed Carinas name light up.

_Sarah I can't do it! I can't go to the movies. What shall I do!? Can you tell him I'm sick or something I don't know._

Sarah felt her legs weaken. Morgan sitting there all bright and happy. His new shirt. _He brought a new shirt._

"I-" Sarah choked on her sentence. "I'm excited for pizza.." She shoved her phone in her pocket without replying.

Morgan looked at the small line starting to form again. "You want us to grab you some pizza?"

"Yes please," Sarah nodded her thanks.

"You OK?" Jenny asked when Morgan and Chuck left the table.

"Yeah I'm good," Sarah smiled. "Chuck and I had a random sort of fight.. it's all good though." _Not really but._

"What about?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't really know it was, it was kind of me over reacting I don't know. I was being stupid."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy." Rebekah gave a guilty grin. "I'm just so in love with you two. You guys are the cutest even when you are fighting."

"Really?"

"Yes! He was trying not to look at you and failing miserably." Rebekah grinned. "It was so cute!"

"Cute is your favourite word," Sarah chuckled.

Sarah felt her phone in her pocket and it felt so uncomfortable, knowing it had an unread message on it. She grabbed it out and put it the pocket of her denim jacket she left draped on the back of her seat.

"Here you go Sarah..three pieces of-"

"No!" Chuck quickly swiped the plate from Morgan. "She doesn't like olives, this is her one."

"Oh sorry Mr 'I know everything about Sarah.'" Morgan teased.

Sarah looked down at her plate with three pieces of olive-free pizza. "Thanks," her voice croaked making her sound like she was on the verge of tears, again.

He was so sweet.

She heard her phone vibrated but she ignored it.

And again.

"Sarah do you reckon you could give Carina a text? She still hasn't replied."

He looked almost nervous.

She couldn't do it anymore.

"Can i talk to you Morgan?" All eyes turned to Sarah. It must have been her tone because they all looked wide-eyed and serious. "Alone?" She could have made it more casually but if she had said lets go and grab more pizza he would probably had answered, 'after you text Carina.'

"Uh..Yes?" Morgan wondered if it was something to with Chuck and her. Maybe she was a lot more angry than he had first suspected.

"OH MY GOD!" A female voice travelled to their table just as Sarah was about to stand up. "I can't believe i almost missed the pizza!"

"Carina!" Morgan shot up from his seat. It almost looked like he was going to bow for her. "Here have mine."

Sarah looked up in surprise, cursing herself in her mind. _Do not go and freaken tell him! _

"No, no it's Ok." Carina quickly stopped him. "I'll get my own." She looked down at Sarah. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh hold up, Sarah wanted to talk to me first?"

Carina looked back at Sarah. "Really? About?"

"Oh-uh-nothing, no it doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked cutting his eyes to Chuck who sat awkwardly on the side.

"Yeah." Sarah climbed out of her seat. "I'll just talk to Carina." Without waiting for another reply she quickly followed Carina to the pizza line.

"Why didn't you text back?" Carina asked when they had gotten further enough away from the others.

"What was I meant to say?"

"Did you-"

"No I didn't say anything."

"Why did you want to talk to him?"

Sarah stayed silent for a brief moment.

"You were going to tell him." Carina said. She said it so accusingly.

"Were you going to?" Sarah asked. "Because if you want me to I'll go over there now and tell him for you."

"No! You can't." Carina shook her head. "I can't believe you were going to tell him! What the hell?!"

"What the hell?!" Sarah repeated back to her friend. "More like what the hell are you doing texting me telling me to say you are sick!"

"OK, OK." Carina ditched the pizza line and pulled Sarah over to an empty table towards the back of the room. She sat down and Sarah reluctantly sat down opposite her. "Are you OK?" Carina asked.

"Yes.."

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"You look like you have been."

"I haven't."

"Sarah..." Carina rubbed her forehead. "I know you feel bad-"

"Yeah you got that right." Sarah said dryly.

"It's been hard OK? You don't know what it's like having feelings for two guys."

"So you have feelings for Morgan then?"

"As a friend."

"As a friend," Sarah replied. "So who are the two guys then?"

Carina ignored the comment. "I just feel bad for Morgan OK? It just took me awhile to work out." She looked at Sarah. "Just because you and Chuck are so perfect doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing."

Sarah swallowed. "Perfect doesn't mean going to dinner with another guy and telling Chuck i was shopping with you."

"It's not like it was a date!" Carina said. "You were just coming along with Bryn and I."

"And Danny just so happened to be there."

"I didn't know he was going to be there," Carina whispered harshly. "It's not a big deal. Unless... you have feelings for him."

"No!" Sarah leant back in her seat. "Are you serious right now?"

"Ssh.." Carina glared. "I'm sorry OK. I just, you're _so_ angry."

"Why do you think?" Sarah felt like she was going to snap. No, Sarah _was_ going to snap. "Because you're having the time of your life why I'm stuck here lying to everyone. Do you even see how mean it is? You said you were going to tell him! You are _meant_ to be going to the movies tonight with him. Look at him!" Sarah knew people were staring at them but she didn't care. "He brought a new shirt for you! He was going to buy flowers for you."

"Everyone's is looking," Carina whispered. "I'll tell him OK. I'll tell him tonight I swear." She was starting to panic, she didn't want people hearing. She didn't want _Morgan _hearing.

"You keep saying that but you don't."

"Sarah please-"

"And now I'm being a hypocrite to Chuck and everything is so messed up and unfair that I just I feel like I'm ruining everything." Sarah felt her eyes begin to water again so she tilted her head up.

"You're not," Carina promised. "You're not."

"But there was Bryce and then Jackson and now Danny and i-" She took a breath. "And Morgans going to hate us."

"He's going to hate me," Carina told her. "Not you, me."

Sarah shook her head. "Us."

"Relax Sarah," Carina said quietly. "It's not your fault."

"You know it is my fault," Sarah nodded. She lowered her voice. "It is because I let you go out with Bryn, I watched you kiss him. I went on a date with you guys. I lied for you and i stood there letting Morgan like you more and more without doing anything about it.

''Sarah-"

"I'm so over everything right now."

"Sarah don't go anywhere," Carina replied when she sensed Sarah was about to stand up.

"Please don't tell me what to do," Sarah replied. "And if you're not planning on telling Morgan. Why don't you try making up a story this time?" Sarah suggested to Carina. "I've done the study ones, the hanging out with Zondra and the late library ones so maybe try something different yeah?"

Carina ignored her again.

"You know what I don't get?" She asked Sarah.

"What?"

"What does Jackson and Bryce have anything to do with this?" She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. "Because that was _all_ you. I had no part in that and if you're trying to say Danny was another mistake then that was you to. Because no one else thought you were on a date. I think you kind of liked the idea. Maybe you just wanted it to be a date." Carina knew it was hitting hard especially when it looked like Sarah hadn't even taken a breath since she had started speaking.

"Maybe you should go out with someone else because Bryce, Jackson and now Danny. Wow. That's a lot of guys Sarah. Maybe you and Chuck aren't as perfect as I thought..or maybe Chuck isn't as perfect for you as you _think_. Or know..whatever, your choice. But if you have some feelings for Danny then you should let Chuck know. Or maybe ring up Jackson because I'm sure he'd like to have a few more drinks by the punch bowl with you. Maybe get a little more flirty. You could do it in front of Chuck again. That'd be nice."

* * *

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

She loved that feeling.

The feeling you get in your stomach when you go up and down on the swing. She swung higher and higher just to feel it or maybe she just liked the way the wind blew on her face as she swooped down. It was so cold and refreshing.

Her dad would not be happy if he could see her now. Sitting on a swing in a deserted park at night-time. It probably wasn't a smart thing to do and she didn't have her phone on her. She forgot she left it in her jacket, on the chair she was sitting on at dinner. Anything to avoid reading Carinas messages.

She wondered how Morgan was feeling. Hopefully OK.

She kind of left abruptly after Carina suggested that she could get with Danny or Jackson. She didn't storm out but she didn't have anything else to say, and she definitely didn't want to hear anything else.

Chuck caught up were her before she exited the dining room but she told him he should stay because Morgan might need him. He didn't' understand why but she didn't want to explain what Carina had said to her because it was about Morgan. It was Morgan who was the one getting lied. Getting let down, not so nicely. Getting told that the girl her liked was head over heels for someone else.

The last thing she wanted to do was make it about her. But unfortunately she has a feeling she already did that and it didn't work out well for her.

She slowed down her swing and just sat still.

Carina was wrong.

Or maybe if she just flipped it around she was right.

Chuck was perfect for her in every way.

But she may not be so perfect for Chuck.

And she didn't even think about the possibility of Chuck being angry with her. For going along with Carina the whole time. For acting like a complete hypocrite. For every stupid mistake she had made since they started dating. For lying to him and for letting Morgan get strung along. _  
_

"You know it's cold and creepy out here."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Your dad would not be impressed."

He knew her so well.

"And I don't think your boyfriend would either." She felt a blanket get draped around her shoulders. "I mean what kind of girl goes off at night without a hot water bottle?" He came around to stand in front of her and placed the hot water bottle on her lap. "You need to watch some bear grylls online."

She rested her hands on the hot water bottle and watched him sit down cross-legged on the bark. He kept his eyes on hers and it made her nervous. Should she say sorry? Probably, yes. _Of course._

"I text you...a lot." Chuck gave her a guilty look. "Like.. a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no I should be saying sorry. I have probably clogged up your phone."

"Not about that Chuck."

"Oh," He nodded. "I forgive you."

"No you don't."

He chuckled and picked up a piece of bark. "Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," he looked up at her and smiled. "It's a disease. I went to the doctors and apparently it cannot be cured."

He got a smile out of her and pinky cheeks. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of it right now, but how could someone so sad look so, so beautiful? Her face was so pale and soft and her eyes were all glassy and-

"Is Morgan OK?"

"How do you know he found out?"

"I could tell from Carinas face that she was going to tell him." Sarah replied. "Is he OK?"

"He will be. " Chuck answered as he pushed her legs lightly so the swing moved a little. "He's just glad he knows...finally."

She bit her lip at the word 'finally'. "I wanted to tell you guys. I really did. It was just..hard and I know that's no excuse and I went along with it as much as Carina but she, she wanted to tell him to just-yeah."

Chuck nodded. "She told me what she said to you."

Sarah scraped her shoes on the bark to stop the swing. "Yeah so is Morgan like, is he.."

"You don't believe her do you?"

"No but-"

"No buts," Chuck sat up on his knees and held the two ropes connecting the swing in each hand. "You don't believe her cause she was being, well, horrible and I'm pretty sure she knows it."

"Chuck I lied to you."

"To protect your friend."

"Why am I always the one making mistakes?"

"Sarah you're not."

"You could break up with me."

"You said you didn't believe what Carina said."

"I don't."

"Then why would we break up? Am I not perfect for you?" He smiled. "Because I'll try be better."

"I think it might be the other way round."

"But you don't get to decide that." Chuck responded. "I do and I think you know what I think."

"You think I'm perfect for you?"

"I know you are."

"I'm sorry."

Chuck linked his hand with her and got on to his feet. "We are young, we make mistakes and lie to each other because we think it's helping in some sort of way. We support our friends in whatever they are doing because they are our friends and that's all I can think of to make this right."

She let him pull her up. "That was some good wisdom right?"

"You're the nicest person i've ever met." Sarah looked up at him as she lent her body against his. "I love you but you're letting me off way too easily."

"I don't really want to waste time being angry." Chuck brushed his nose across the bridge of hers. "It's Saturday night and i was thinking we could go play some xbox with Morgan?"

"You think he'll be OK with me there?"

"He's not even angry at you." Chuck replied. "Although i think it will take a bit for him to talk easily with Carina."

"I know i should go talk to her."

Chuck smiled. "You're the nicest person I've ever met."

"I find that hard to believe."

"What she said was mean." Chuck responded. "There's no other way i can put it but you already want to go and talk to her? You're too nice for your own good."

"You think i shouldn't? I just know that telling Morgan would have been hard for her."

"No, it's up to you and you know i want us all to be friends. I just want you to believe me when i say you're the nicest person I've ever met."

Sarah donked her head into his chest. "Should we go see Morgan?"

"Yeah after two things.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sarah smiled. She still felt bad. And she knew seeing Morgan would make her feel worse but if telling Chuck she loved him made this any better then that was no problem.

At all.

"I love you." She kissed him softly. "What's the second?"

He grinned, that childishly adorable, goofy grin he often did.

"You already did it."

* * *

**Next chapter will be a straight carry on. So things that may have been missed out will still be coming. ANd there will probably be some of you who think Chuck is too forgiving but that's kind of how i needed him to be for the rest of the story to work ;) Work time...noooo. Please review if you can so i have something to look forward to when i arrive home :D**

**Thank you !**


End file.
